Chosen Ones
by somethingishappening
Summary: Harry finally learns the truth. He enters a new world filled with mystery and magic. Little does he know that another person raised in a similar abusive environment will join him in this brand new world. What happens when the two meet? How will destinies change?
1. Chapter 1

Harry entered the train. Nervously, he began to search the compartment hoping to find an empty one. It took him a couple minutes, but he managed to find an empty compartment. He quickly entered the compartment and took a seat. A breathe of relief escapes him.

As excited as he is to go to Hogwarts and learn magic, there is another part of him that is extremely nervous. Fitting in has never been a strong suit. Mostly due to his cousin's influence. Dudley and his friends went out of their way to make sure he had no friends. That led to Harry not trying to make friends with anyone. It is going to be even harder to fit in considering that he is famous. The Boy-Who-Lived is the title that the magical world gave to him. He is the only person to ever survive the Killing Curse. Leaning back, he hopes that he is able to make friends.

A smile forms on his face. At least he doesn't have to see his nasty relatives for almost a year. He will get to spend time in a place with a real bed and food. No more sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. Plus he gets to learn magic! Up until a few days ago, he thought magic was not real. A trick to entertain children on television. But magic is real. He is going to a school to learn to use magic.

The compartment door opens up. "Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" Harry turns his head. A boy couple inches taller than him stands in the doorway. The boy possesses bright golden blonde hair and a pair of bored ocean blue eyes. He wears "There is not much room in the other compartments."

"Um sure," nods Harry.

"Thank you."

Closing the door, the blonde takes a seat across from Harry. "I am Harry."

"Naruto."

Harry tilts his head. "Naruto?"

"It is Japanese."

Naruto removes a backpack from his back. He places it on the floors and unzips it. A second later, he pulls out a book. Silently, Naruto starts to read his book.

Harry stares at the backpack. Hagrid had bought him a trunk. A trunk that was placed in a special car along with all his other belongings. He wishes that he had brought a book along to read. Now that he thinks about it, he didn't get a chance to read any of his books. He really hoped that there was no test on the first day of classes. Be a bad way to start school.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opens again. Harry looks up to see a boy with flaming red hair nervously enter. "Do you mind if I sit here? Nowhere else to sit."

"Sure."

"Thanks, the name is Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widen. "Harry Potter? You mean you are the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry nods. "Do…do you have the, you know." Ron gestures at his forehead. Reluctantly, Harry pushes his hair to the side to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Wicked."

"Thanks, I think."

"Who are you?" asks Ron rudely.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

A frown settles on the red head's face. "Naruko Uzumkai?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It is Japanese."

Ron shrugs, "ok."

The train lurches forward. Harry stares out the window. Parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, and uncles are waving goodbye. He gains a forlorn look. It must be nice to have family that cares.

 **Break**

Naruto flips the page in his book. For the most part, he is trying to keep out of the conversation between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It is not that he found the two boys to be boring or beneath him. The truth is that he is more interested in learning magic. Ever since he received the Hogwarts letter, he had been trying to learn as much as possible about magic. Never did he expect that this world had such an amazing secret. To think he had thought that this world was mundane.

A knock on the compartment door causes all three boys to look up. The door slides open to reveal a kind elderly woman. "Hello kids, would you like to buy anything from the trolley?"

Ron eyes the cart in awe. "No thanks." He lifts up a wrapped sandwich. "I have my snack." In shame, Ron lowers his head.

Harry notices the expression and feels guilty. "I'll take three of everything." Ron looks at Harry with wide eyes. "I have never had wizarding candy." Harry pulls out a pouch heavy with wizarding coins. Smiling the old lady begins to load up a large bag of candy. Once the bag is full, she leaves the compartment closing the door. "Chocolate frog?"

"It is not a real frog," says Ron. "Magically charmed is all."

Harry is about to open it when he spots Naruto eyeing the candy curiously. "Do you want some? I got more than enough for us all."

"Really?" asks Naruto with a hint of surprise and suspicion.

"Yeah," smiles Harry.

"It is really good," Ron mumbles around a bite.

Naruto lowers his book. "Ok." A respectful nod comes from the blonde. "Thank you." He reaches out grabbing a chocolate frog.

Harry opens up his own chocolate frog. It leaps out much to his surprise. "Hurry mate, need to get it before it leaps away!" shouts Ron. Harry makes a grab for the frog, but it leaps into the air. The frog doesn't get far when a second hand snatches it out of the air. Harry and Ron look at Naruto in surprise.

"Here," Naruto holds out the frog to Harry.

"Thanks."

Naruto opens up his own. He grabs the frog and stares at it. The frog wiggles between his fingers. It moves and feels like a real frog. Raising it to his mouth, he bites into the frog. 'Amazing, it even has the same texture, but tastes like chocolate.' Naruto enjoys the chocolate sweet.

"Albus Dumbledore," reads Harry.

"That is a really rare card. I have three of him," says Ron proudly.

"Cornelius Fudge," reads Naruto. He stares at the picture of the pompous looking wizard. "It says here he is the current Minister of Magic."

"My dad works at the Ministry. Even met Minister Fudge a few times," boasts Ron. Naruto drops the card into his backpack. He will throw it away later. "What is that thing? Do they allow that at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiles in amusement. "It is a backpack." Ron blinks dumbly. "A bag used to carry books and such."

"Must be a muggle thing."

"Yeah," nods Harry.

Naruto picks up a snapping liquorish. The small black thorn shaped candy opens up revealing very sharp teeth. It snaps at him. 'Why make candy that hops away and attacks a person?' It tries one more time to bite him, but he gives it a harsh squeeze. A whine comes from the candy and it deflates. He pops the candy into his mouth. 'Pretty good.'

"So what house are you going to get in?" asks Ron. "I will be in Gryffindor, no doubt. My entire family is in Gryffindor."

Harry tilts his head. "Houses?"

"Students are sorted into four different houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," explains Naruto. "Each house is named after one of the four wizards that helped build the school."

Ron scowls, "Slytherin is a house of dark wizards. You-Know-Who came from Slytherin."

Naruto glances at Ron. "One of the worse dark wizards of all time came from Gryffindor."

"Nonsense."

"Sirius Black."

Ron falls silent. Harry becomes interested. "Who is Sirius Black?"

"Black was a Death Eater. He was infamous for blowing up an entire street killing thirteen muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew. Many consider him to be the worse Death Eater of them all," says Naruto.

"One bad wizard from Gryffindor doesn't make up for all the bad wizards to come from Slytherin. Even Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard," argues Ron.

"A house doesn't make one a bad wizard." Naruto frowns. "If I were to get sorted in Slytherin does that make me evil? What if Harry gets put into Slytherin?"

Ron splutters. "I…well…"

Harry speaks up for the first time. "I think Naruto is right. A house doesn't make a person, good or bad."

Anger starts to turn Ron's face red. "Whatever," grumbles Ron. "You will see. No such thing as a good wizard from Slytherin."

Naruto is reminded of the villagers. Pre-judging a person before taking the opportunity to get to know them. He can't stand such prejudice people. This is going to be the first and last time that he hangs around Ron Weasley. Picking up his book, he goes back to reading.

 **Hogwarts**

"First years! First years! Gather around, come on now!"

The first year students begin to nervously gather around a giant of a man. A light laugh escapes the giant as he stares down at the fresh new batch of students. He remembers being much the same way his first time arriving at Hogwarts. Except he was a bit taller.

Ron whispers to Harry. "Blimey, he is a giant."

Harry smiles, "that is Hagrid. He is the groundskeeper."

Naruto notices the wary way that Ron eyes Hagrid. Once again, Ron is prejudging a person before even getting the chance to know them. He hopes that he doesn't get into the same houses as the red head.

"Alright listen up," smiles Hagrid. "Those boats over there will take you to Hogwarts. Hurry up now, four to a boat! No pushing!"

Harry, Ron, and Naruto climb into a boat. Another boy nervously climbs into the boat as well. Magically, the boat begins to sail off on its own. It moves at a sedate pace. Naruto can see that Harry and Ron are a bit nervous. That nervousness turns into complete awe as floating lanterns come down from the sky above. The lanterns are floating around a large castle. "Is that Hogwarts?" whispers Harry in awe.

"Wicked," says Ron.

Naruto is very impressed as well. Hogwarts, not too sound cliché, looks magical. A warm and inviting aura emanates from the castle. It is beckoning them to enter its walls. He has never laid eyes on such a place. Such a powerful concentration of magic. To him, it is like standing in front of Kyuubi except without all the malice and hatred.

The boats soon reach the shore and the first year students begin to disembark. All of them heads towards the front doors of the castle. As they stand in front of the doors, all of them are confused as to what is going to happen next.

"So I see the rumors are true." A boy with expensive robes and combed back platinum blond hair pushes through the crowd. He walks right up to Harry. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Gasps and whispers start to go through the first years. All eyes are on Harry. "My name is Draco Malfoy," smirks Draco.

Ron snickers. Draco turns his head. "Find my name funny do you?" His eyes travel over Ron. "Red hair, tattered robes, and nasty freckles. You must be a Weasley." Ron is no longer laughing. Draco sticks out his hand to Harry. "There are certain people you should avoid. I can help you with that." A confident smile is on Draco's face.

Harry glances at the hand. He then looks Draco straight in the eyes. "I think I can see those people for myself. Thanks." Draco gains an angry expression.

The front doors open up. Everyone turns around to see a stern elder woman approach them. "Listen up, I do not like to repeat myself. I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. You will address me as Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall pauses to let that information settle in. "Now, you will follow me in an orderly fashion to the Great Hall. Once we reach there I will lead you to an area where you will wait until I call your name. When you hear your name, you are to come to me and put on the Sorting Hat. It will sort each of you into your new house. Understood?"

"Yes Professor."

Professor McGonagall turns around and walks into the castle. The first years follow obediently. She leads them straight to the Great Hall. Not once does she look back to make sure that the first years are following her orders.

Naruto makes sure to memorize the path. Upon entering the Great Hall, old instincts rise to the surface. His eyes dart around taking a headcount of all the students at each of the long tables. He also makes notice of the windows.

"I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the ceiling is charmed to resemble the sky outside at any time during the day," says a bushy hair girl.

"Over here," Professor McGonagall points to an area off to the side. It is a short distance from the table with all the professors. The first year students gather around. Professor McGonagall walks to the Head Table and grabs a piece of parchment. She towards a stool with an old, worn hat on it. Unrolling the parchment, she reads the first name on it. "Abbott, Hannah."

A small blonde hair girl steps forward. Professor McGonagall picks up the hat and gestures for the girl to have a seat. Hannah takes a seat. The hat is placed on her head.

Naruto watches curiously as the girl gains a surprised expression. A second later, the hat shouts in a loud booming voice. "HUFFLEPUFF!" A cheer comes from the students at the far end of the room. Hannah heads towards the table with a nervous smile.

"Bones, Susan."

One by one students are called up to the hat. The Sorting Hat sorts each student into their house. It is an interesting process. "Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall offers the hat to the smug boy. It barely touches his head before shouting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smugly walks over to the Slytherin Table. "I told you," whispers Ron. Harry frowns. Malfoy reminds him too much of Dudley. He hopes that he is not put in Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall calls out a couple more names before pausing upon the next name. Her eyes widen for a fraction. As she speaks the name, she stares in the direction of the first years. "Potter, Harry." A silence falls over the Great Hall.

Harry gathers his courage and heads to the stool. Everyone is eyeing the boy like a piece of meat.

'Vultures,' thinks Naruto. The villagers used to eye him in the same manner. Main difference is that Harry is looked upon with awe and respect. People used to stare at him with eyes full of anger and hatred.

The Sorting Hat takes a very long time to sort Harry. After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat shouts aloud causing a roar to erupt from the house. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter!"

Harry heads over to the Gryffindor table where he is greeted warmly.

A few more first years are sorted. "Uzumaki, Naruto." Calmly, Naruto heads up to the stool. He takes a seat and places the Sorting Hat on. A voice in his head almost causes him to react violent.

" _Hmm…interesting. It has been a long time since I have sorted an individual from another world."_

'There are others like me?' asks Naruto surprised.

" _Did you really believe that you were the only one?"_ Naruto remains silent. _"Very observant, you already deduced that I would have the ability to read your mind from the sorting of other students. I applaud your attempts to hide your memories, but your skills pale in comparison to mine own."_

Naruto frowns. 'What do you…'

" _I am merely an enchanted object. There are no material desires that you can offer to me that will hold my interest. Besides, the enchantments on me are very secure. The moment I am removed from your head I will forget all that I have learned. Could you imagine how many people would seek me out should my powers not be so secure?'_

'Point taken.'

" _Now, let us move onto the sorting. I do enjoy a good conversation, but I am afraid there are others that I must sort."_ The Sorting Hat begins to hum. _"A deductive mind, but you do not prize knowledge above all else. You have courage, plenty of it. Gryffindor would be proud to have such a warrior. But that is not the best place to sort you. That leaves Hufflepuff and Slytherin."_

Naruto thinks on the information he read on each house. Hufflepuff prized loyalty and friendship above all else. Slytherin encouraged ambition and cunning to accomplish one's goal.

" _You want friends, but you do not trust others. I suppose there is only one place to put you."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

A light clap comes from the Slytherin Table. Naruto walks over to the table and takes a seat next to a brunette. She gives him a frown and scoots away. He doesn't need to look to feel their stares. It is obvious to him that he is not wanted.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stands up. Dumbledore's eyes are twinkling. "I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I am sure that you all are hungry, but I have a few announcements. First, I would like to introduce the newest Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, Quitess Quirell." A middle aged man with a turban stands up and gives a nervous wave. Professor Quirell receives a quiet ovation. "Second, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for all students to enter alone. Mr. Flich would also like me to remind you that there is a list of banned items posted on his door for all those in need of reminding." Dumbledore smiles in amusement. A more serious expression forms on his face. "Lastly, the seventh floor is off limits. Please refrain from going to it unless you wish to meet a most gruesome fate."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. 'What is on the seventh floor?' The ninja in him immediately wants to find out the secrets of the seventh floor.

"Now, let us enjoy the feast!"

A wave of the hand causes piles of piles of food to appear on each table. Naruto reaches to grab a biscuit when someone else snatches them. "Mudblood, do not touch…" In a swipe of the hand, two biscuits are taken out of the basket and Naruto places them on his plate.

Naruto grabs a knife and twirls it around at high speeds. He thrusts it down to his left missing removing the fingers of a larger boy. "Did you want something?" asks Naruto.

The overweight boy gulps. "N-no."

"Ok," Naruto yanks out the knife. Another twirl of the blade, he uses the knife to butter the biscuit. He goes about eating his meal without any other complications.

 **Nighttime**

Draco looks around the dorm. "Where did that mudblood go?"

"Why do you care?" asks Theo. "As long as we don't have to sleep with a mudblood, he can die for all I care."

"Yeah," grunts Crabbe.

A huff comes from the Malfoy heir. "I suppose that is true." Draco plops down on his bed. "I can't believe that a mudblood was sorted into the noble house of Slytherin. Father is right, Dumbledore is ruining the name of Hogwarts."

 **Seventh Floor**

A snoring sound fills the room. The loud snores shake the room. Not surprising considering the snores are coming from an oversized three-head dog. Naruto stands in front of the dog. He stares at it with a curious expression. It is not a unique sight, at least not for him. He has seen snakes the size of buildings and demons that can wipe out mountains with a swipe of the tail. A three-headed dog doesn't scale in the top five of scary sights. But it is an interesting sight nonetheless.

Naruto looks underneath the dog to see the signs of a trap door. 'So the dog is protecting an object.' It doesn't make much sense to him. Why house an item of such importance at a school filled with children?

Gringotts is a bank that is guarded by goblins. It is a very secure facility. He knows from first-hand experience. Much more secure then Hogwarts. Naruto didn't even have to try to get into this room. Of course, the dog is most likely the first line of defense. Magic is able to create some very powerful enchantments. There is also the fact that Dumbledore is considered to be the strongest wizard in the world. It would be naïve to think that there are not more protections, magical ones at that, past the dog.

'Not my problem,' thinks Naruto. Turning, he leaves the room as silently as he came. It is time to explore the rest of the school.

 **Next Day**

Harry enters the Great Hall with a refreshed expression. That is the best sleep he ever had. The bed was so soft and comfortable. There is a smile on his face knowing that he will be sleeping on such a bed for the majority of the year.

Plus, each morning he doesn't have to cook breakfast. The tables in the Great Hall are filled to the brim with a wide variety of breakfast options. A grumble comes from his stomach. Harry walks a bit faster. Pausing, his eyes drift over towards the Slytherin Table. At the far end of the table sitting alone is Naruto.

"Harry!" Ron marches towards his friend. "I am starving! Come on mate, let's get some food before classes start."

"Yeah," nods Harry.

 **Transfiguration**

Professor McGonagall sits on her desk waiting for the students to show up. It is the first class of the day of the new school year. Today is the day she will meet the first batch of first years. These ones are from Gryffindor and Slytherin. She is looking forward and dreading the class at the same time.

It is no secret that there is a deep rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two houses are in constant competition with each other. But this year promises to be the most interesting. As much as she hates to play favorites, she is eager to see the potential of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, a child who managed to survive a curse that so many great wizards and witches fell victim too. There is something special about the child and she wanted to help him reach his full potential. She hates wasted potential.

"You are not a cat."

A hiss of surprise comes from Professor McGonagall. She turns to see a cute boy with golden blonde hair staring at her with intense blue eyes. Her eyes stare at him in surprise. How was he able to enter the classroom without her notice? She is staring straight at her door. 'Was I really so lost in my thoughts?' wonders McGonagall. 'Wait, he knows I am not a real cat.'

Naruto stares at the cat intensely. What type of magic is this? The cat looks, smells, and even moves like a cat. But it is definitely not a cat. He had seen many variations of the Transformation Jutsu, but this took it to a whole new level.

The sound of footsteps causes him to turn away heading to a desk at the front of the class. He pulls out a notebook and a pencil. Quills are messy and pointless. Parchment is course and not as versatile as paper. Naruto prefers the muggle inventions. Much more reliable.

Two minutes later, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley come running into the classroom. "Phew, looks like we were able to beat the professor," sighs Ron in relief.

The cat leaps off the table transforming into Professor McGonagall. Gasps of surprise come from all around the class. "I would think again Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so that at least one of you will arrive on time."

"That was wicked," says Ron in awe. The boy didn't hear a word she said.

"Have a seat," glares Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron run to their seats. "Now, let this be the first and only warning I give. I do not tolerate tardiness. My doors will close on the designated time. I expect you to be here or you will be serving detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Transfiguration is the most complicated magic you will learn at Hogwarts. It involves intense concentration and focus to detail. If I see you playing around I will confiscate your wand and kick you from my class," states Professor McGonagall. Her eyes fall upon a hand. "Name and question."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He lowers his arm. "How did you transform from a cat?"

Professor McGonagall appreciates the question. It shows that he is interested in the art of Transfiguration. "I am classified as an Animagus. An animagus is a wizard or witch that possesses the ability to transform into a certain animal."

Naruto raises his hand. "Is it an ability that can be taught?"

"Yes, it is. It requires years of dedication and training. One must have a firm grip of human transfiguration to even attempt to start learning the art of becoming an Animagus. I do not expect any of you to be ready for such a talent until sixth year at the least." Professor McGonagall changes the subject. "Now, please open yours books to chapter one. We will begin…"

 **Break**

Draco nudges Crabbe and Goyle. Both boys look at Draco with a confused expression. A scowl forms on Draco's face. "It is time to teach the mudblood his place." Crabbe and Goyle turn to see Naruto standing at the end of the line. Smirking, the two walk over towards the blonde.

Naruto stares down at the broom with a curious expression. He remembered seeing such brooms in Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches enchanted brooms in order to fly. There is even a sport played on brooms. The ability to fly is a skill that has unlimited possibilities. After the class, he is going to have to find out where the school stores the brooms. Get a little practice in at night until able to afford his own broom.

"Mudblood." Naruto turns to see familiar faces. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "The name is Draco Malfoy. I recommend you don't forget it," Draco narrows his eyes. "I don't know how you were able to trick the Sorting Hat into placing you into Slytherin, but I am going to be nice and give you a word of advice. Know your place."

A cocky smirk is on Draco's face. Naruto stares at Draco with a blank expression. The blonde goes back to staring down at the broom. 'How do I get it to fly?' wonders Naruto.

Draco's face begins to turn red in anger. "Did you hear me?" Naruto continues to stare at the broom. "I see you need a lesson in respect. Crabbe, Goyle, teach him some manners."

Crabbe and Goyle gain identical smirks. "Show that mudblood his place," shouts Pansy. The two big boys step forward. Both reach out to grab Naruto, but then something happens that shocks all the Slytherin. Even the Gryffindors are stunned. One second the two boys are reaching out to grab Naruto, the next second the two boys are sent flying through the air.

"Flippendo."

A pair of dual blue spells slams into each boy's chest. Crabbe and Goyle are sent flying several feet before hitting the ground with a crunch. Draco's stares with wide eyes at the tip of a wand. Naruto's left arm is raised with a wand pointed between Draco's eyes. A twist of the wrist causes the wand to slide back into his sleeve.

Ron whispers to Harry. "Did you see that? Where did that wand come from?" Harry doesn't know the answer. It all happened so fast. He barely heard Naruto speak the incantation.

"What is going on here?"

Madam Hooch marches onto the field. She pauses to look down at Crabbe and Goyle. "Get back in line you two." Groaning, Crabbe and Goyle limp to join the others. Shaking her head, Madam Hooch marches in between the two rows of students. "Flying is a privilege. If you don't pay attention, you will end up flat on your arse! Last thing I need is to have a bunch of students in the infirmary." The flying instructor walks down the line glancing at each student. "Now, first I want you all to extend your arm with the palm over the broom. In a strong commanding voice, say Up!"

Naruto places his hand over the broom. "Up." Like a bullet, the broom rockets upwards hitting his palm and he closes his fingers around it.

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Up! Ow!" Ron stumbles backwards clutching his face. Harry starts to laugh. "Shut up, Harry."

Madam Hooch is not impressed in the least. None of the girls managed to get their brooms to rise up, once again adding to the stereotype that witches are inferior to wizards. Then again, out of all the boys only three managed to get it on the first try. 'I guess this class of Gryffindors and Slytherins are not as talented as previous ones.' Such a disappointment. "Alright, now I want you to mount your brooms. Throw one leg over the broom and grab the handle in a firm grip! I want you to hover in place."

A scream causes everyone to turn. Neville starts to rise high into the air. "Help me!"

"Longbottom, get down this moment!"

Neville begins to buck and spin out of control. Madam Hooch flies up in the air to get to him, but it is too late. Neville crashes into a stone gargoyle. He drops thirty feet and smashes into the ground. Several students grimace at the sight of Neville's arm bent at an unnatural angle. Madam Hooch waves her wand. Neville is levitated into the air. "Class is over. Off with the lot of you!" Neville hovers behind Madam Hooch. The two disappear into the castle.

Draco chuckles, "what an idiot."

Naruto spots an object on the grass. It is a glass ball. Crouching, he picks it up. "Looks like Longbottom lost his Rememberall," smirks Draco. "Too bad he didn't use it to remember how to fly."

Harry pushes past Draco. "Naruto, hand it over." Naruto turns to face Harry. Ocean blue eyes and emerald green stare at each other. "Please?"

"Don't give it to Potter!" shouts Pansy.

"If you are a true Slytherin, you will smash it upon the ground," states Draco.

Naruto extends his arm. He drops the object into Harry's hand. "Thanks," smiles Harry.

"You're welcome."

Draco narrows his eyes. "That was a mistake, mudblood." Naruto hefts the broom over his shoulder and walks towards the castle. Class is over, no point in sticking around.

Lavender whispers to Parvati. "I guess all Slytherins are not so bad."

"Yeah," Parvati smiles. "He is pretty cute too." Both girls erupt into giggles.

 **Nighttime**

Crabbe and Goyle throw away the covers to reveal an empty bed. "Where the hell is that mudblood?" snaps Draco angrily.

It is the second night in a row that the mudblood is not in the dorms at night. Draco curses in anger.

 **Hogwarts Library – Nighttime**

Naruto puts a book back onto the shelf. There is only one thing on his mind. He wants to find a book on Animagus. Ever since seeing Professor McGonagall revert from a cat to a human, he wanted to learn that magic. And the strange part is that he does not wish to learn the magic in order to better defend himself or as a weapon. For the first time in a long time, he wants to learn a skill because…it looks really awesome.

Ever since he came to Hogwarts, his main focus has been spying out the school. Learning the fastest escape routes, easiest ways to eliminate students without the notice of the teachers, how to dodge the ghosts and portraits, and everything else that a former ninja would due in order to be master of their environment. He has even been focusing more on learning offensive spells like the one he used on Crabbe and Goyle so in order to handle any threat. This time it is different. The magic he wishes to learn is for him and no one else or any other reason.

A small smile appears on his face. He is going to enjoy his time at Hogwarts.

 **Break**

"Think you are pretty tough, don't you Potter?"

Harry frowns, "You don't scare me, Malfoy."

Draco smirks arrogantly. "Oh yeah? If you are so brave, how about a duel?"

"Let's go," answers Harry without hesitation. Draco is caught off guard by the quick response. He looks around to make sure no one is listening in. It is a good thing that the alteration is taking place in the hallway out of sight of students and teachers.

"Alright then, tonight, in the Astronomy Tower. A duel to settle matters between us," smirks Draco.

"I'll be there."

Smirking, Draco turns on his heal. Crabbe and Goyle are quick to follow like obedient puppies. "I don't trust that slimy snake. I'll come along as your second," says Ron.

Harry clenches his hand into a fist. "I am going to enjoy putting him in his place."

 **Dark Arts**

Naruto sits in the middle rows with a frown on his face. Dark Arts is one of the classes that he had been looking forward to the most. A class that teaches one to defend themselves from the darkest of magic and creatures. Or that is the basic concept. Professor Quirell seems like a knowledgeable wizard, but it is near impossible to decipher his words with all the stuttering and shaking. Not to mention that the professor jumps at his own shadow.

The former ninja had been hoping to learn more offensive spells designed specifically for combat. He read the entire book. In total there are seven spells taught. Only three of them are useful in combat against a competent wizard. The rest are spells designed to disable the weakest of creatures and dumbest of wizards. It is extremely disappointing.

"Oh, i-i-i-it looks l-l-like c-c-class i-is o-o-over."

Students begin to shuffle out of the classroom as Professor Quirells tries to assign a chapter as homework. Naruto pauses in the doorway. He turns around to glance at the professor. 'Strange,' he thinks. For a second, he had felt something dark…something dangerous. He leaves the classroom with a pensive expression.

 **Astronomy Tower – Night**

Harry and Ron sneak into the Astronomy Tower. The two look around trying to find Draco. Ron scowls in anger. "The slimy snake is not here. He was too scared to show up."

"Yeah." A mewing sound causes Harry to spin around. His eyes widen. "It is Flich's cat!"

"Oh no, if we are caught here we will be serving detention for a week!"

Ron takes off running. Harry is quick to follow. The two boys race down the hallway. "Where are they precious? Lead me to the delinquents," says a familiar voice.

"The door is locked!"

Ron tries to open the door. Harry can see a light growing closer. "Over here." Both boys turn to see a boy down the hallway.

"You!"

Harry takes off running. "Come on!" Grumbling under his breath, Ron reluctantly follows. Both run around the corner. The third boy stays several steps ahead of them. He leads them in a circle around the floor. Soon enough, the three of them are back at the staircases and no sign of Flitch. "Did we lose him?" pants Harry.

"I…I…can't run any further," pants Ron.

"If we don't keep moving he will catch up."

"Right," nods Harry. "Thanks for the help, Naruto."

Naruto nods. "You're welcome." A sound causes them to look back. "Time to get moving." He hops onto the railing and slides down.

Harry smirks, "cool."

"Let's hurry," says Ron running down the steps clumsily. Harry follows.

The three boys managed to escape from Flitch. Harry and Ron are panting heavily. Naruto is not even winded from the ordeal. Harry stands up after catching his breath. "Thanks…for the help," he pants.

Naruto nods. "I suggest not listening to Draco next time. He never planned on showing up for the duel."

"Yeah…slimy snake," pants Ron. "Slytherins are just cowards."

Harry sends Ron a look. Ron is oblivious to the stare. Naruto walks away without a word. 'Great,' thinks Harry.

 **October – Halloween**

Naruto is sitting alone in the library. It is completely empty. The reason it is empty is because that today is Halloween. A holiday that celebrates the dead. Hogwarts is hosting a special Halloween Feast to celebrate. There are costumes, lights, and all sorts of magical Halloween ornaments all over the castle.

Halloween is a popular holiday in the muggle and magical world. Some call it the Day of the Dead. Others refer to it as the Devil's Day. Each culture celebrates it in a unique manner. Naruto has witnessed that most tend to dress up in costume and go around knocking on doors seeking candy. Those that hand out candy are favored over those that do not.

He has no interest in the holiday. With all the teachers and students enjoying the feast, it gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak into the Restricted Section. Or that was the plan. He made it five steps in and trigged a magical trap. The books began to shuffle around on their own. When he tried to read the titles of the books, the titles were constantly changing to languages he didn't know. Naruto decided not to test his luck by grabbing a book. He liked to have all his limbs intact.

Fortunately, he did not expect the plan to succeed. There was no way that Restricted Section was so easy to break into. Hogwarts housed one of the largest libraries in the world with books dating back a thousand years. Books on all sorts of magic. He imagined that the Restricted Section housed books that the Ministry deemed _dark_. One thing that he had learned from reading the few books on the Ministry of Magic was that the government was obsessed with restricting the type of magic that wizards and witches were allowed to use. Thousands of spells and hundreds of books are deemed dark. Learning these spells or possessing the books can results in fines and prison time. Naruto expected that the majority of the books in the Restricted Section are such _dangerous_ books. The other books contain advanced magic that the teachers do not want young wizards, like him, to have open access to.

After the failed break in, he decided to check out other books on his mind. He had mastered all the spells in the Charms and Defense Against Dark Arts first year class books. Transfiguration is a work in process. Naruto had found two books that caught his interest. One book on Wards to help him recognize and learn to disable the ones protecting the Restricted Section. Second book is a book on Transfiguration. In order to become an Animagus he needs to become an expert in Transfiguration. So he is learning all he can in the subject to help with his future project.

The sound of footsteps reaches his ears. Madam Pince enters the library to find it empty. A satisfied now comes from the librarian. She decides to double check her books. As she heads deeper into the library, she never witnesses the shadows shifting as a person leaves the room undetected.

 **Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

"Beat those slimey snakes!"

"Go Gryffindor!"

Ron and Harry are sitting in the front row excited to watch the first Quidditch Match of the season. The other first year boys are next to them, cheering just as loud. Neville is joining in as well. A surprise considering Longbottom's shyness.

On the other side of the stadium, Naruto is sitting on the top row of the Slytherin section. He is eager to watch the match. Quidditch is a huge sport in the magical world. It looked like fun. Riding on brooms in a physical contest to score points. He couldn't wait to see it in person.

"Hey mud blood!"

Draco stomps his way through the crowd. "You have no right…ah!" A gasp escapes the Slytherin students. Some run over to the top of the railing. All of them stare at Naruto in fear.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward. Naruto turned to face them. "Do you want to be thrown over too?" The two large boys glanced at each other. Naruto stared at them with deadly calm. Gulping, Crabbe and Goyle stepped away.

Naruto went back to watching the match. No one else said a word.

 **Break**

Snape seethed in anger. "I will have you expelled!" Naruto calmly follows the professor.

The Quidditch Match was a good one. A bit on the vicious side, but that was no surprise. Slytherin and Gryffindor had a stupid rivalry. He had enjoyed the game. Slytherin won the match by fifty points. Naruto is no expert at Quidditch, but he knew that overall Gryffindor had the better team. The problem was that the Gryffindor Seeker was slow and timid. Slytherin's Seeker had easily beat the Gryffindor Seeker and won the match for Slytherin by catching the Snitch. Snitch is worth one hundred fifty points making it the most important object to grab.

"Ginger Snaps," speaks Snape.

Naruto watches as the stone gargoyle twists around revealing a hidden staircase. Snape leads the way up the staircase. The two soon reach a door.

"Headmaster!"

Dumbledore raises his head. A friendly smile and a twinkle in the eyes. "Severus, what do I owe the pleasure?"

'It is a big office.' Naruto glances at all the pictures. Hogwarts seems to have a fascination with pictures and paintings. He spots a bowl with glowing white substances in it. It is fascinating. Ocean blue eyes are drawn away from the bowl to the desk. Naruto stares at a gorgeous creature. A beautiful bird with crimson feathers that resemble fire. 'What is that?'

Snape gestures at the oblivious Naruto. "I want to have Mr. Uzumaki expelled. He threw another student, Draco Malfoy, off the stands. Draco broke several bones in the fall."

Dumbledore glances at Naruto. "Is this true?"

Naruto nods. "Yes."

"See!" yells Snape triumphantly.

"Why did you do it?" asks Dumbledore.

"Draco irritates me." Naruto walks over to the bird. "He seems to believe I should bow to him. I tend to ignore him for the most part, but in such a confined space there was nowhere to go. I wanted to watch the game so I decided to make him leave instead."

Snape scowls. "You have no right…"

"Severus!"

The Potions Professor falls silent. "I will deal with this. Please return to your duties." Snape stands tall under Dumbledore's piercing gaze. A stiff nod comes from the Head of Slytherin. With a billow of the cape, Snape leaves the office. Once the door shuts the headmaster turns to face Naruto. "Fawkes is a phoenix. A rare mythical bird."

Naruto reaches up. Fawkes leans forward much to Dumbledore's surprise. "A phoenix? It is beautiful." A trill comes from the bird. One of the most beautiful sounds that Naruto ever heard.

"Did you wish to cause Mr. Malfoy harm?"

"Not really." Naruto continues to pet Fawkes. "But I knew the fall wouldn't kill him."

Dumbledore gains a more serious expression. "Be that as it may, you can't use violence to solve problems. Such actions are not allowed at Hogwarts." Fawkes nuzzles Naruto's cheek affectionately. Naruto smile warmly at the phoenix. Dumbledore has never seen Fawkes act so friendly.

Naruto turns to face the headmaster. "I apologize for breaking the rules. I do not wish to be expelled. Is there any other punishment I can take?"

"Would you be willing to apologize to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't mean it."

A hint of amusement dances in Dumbledore's eyes. It is refreshing to speak to someone so honest. Perhaps that is the reason Fawkes is so smitten with the child. Naruto seems to possess a pure and honest soul. "A detention for a month with Hagrid. You can help him at night with his patrol. I think that is a fair punishment," smiles Dumbledore.

Naruto bows respectively. "Thank you sir." He pets Fawkes one more time before leaving the office.

Fawkes trills loudly. Dumbledore smiles at the phoenix.

 **Break**

Harry glances over at Malfoy. Malfoy's right arm is in a sling. An injury caused by his own house mate. It made Harry smirk knowing that Malfoy's own house hated him. He had heard that Naruto tossed Malfoy over the railing of the stadium before the Quidditch Game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry imagined Malfoy screaming like a little girl as he fell from that height. It brought an even larger smile to Harry's face.

Naruto once again proved that he is not like the others in Slytherin. He doesn't follow Malfoy around like a lost puppy. He refuses to engage in verbal fights with the members of Gryffindor. And he is really helpful when people are in trouble.

Harry is really conflicted. A part of him wants to hang out with Naruto more. He is the first person that Harry made friends with on the train. Plus, Naruto was always nice to him despite their houses being rivals. Unlike Ron, Naruto does his work on time and makes good grades in class. Harry wasn't a slacker, but Ron never wants to do homework and wants to play games all the time. Since the two are friends, Harry tends to go along with Ron and ends up having to stay up late to finish his work. It would be nice to spend time with someone that wants to learn. The other part of him knows that if he spends too much time around Naruto that he will be an outcast in his own house. He was tired of being the outcast.

'Life sucks,' sighs Harry.

"Something wrong?" asks Ron dumbly.

"Nothing. Just tired."

Ron nods, "Yeah, classes are so boring." Harry gives a nod.

 **Break**

"Mud blood!"

Draco marches towards the one that injured him. Naruto doesn't respond as he continues to walk down the hallway. "Don't ignore me! I am going to make you pay for what you did!" Draco fumbles to draw his wand. "Diffindo."

A cutting hex sails towards Naruto's back. The blonde steps out of the way. Naruto spins around and jabs his wand forward. "Tarantallegra." Draco gasps as he is struck in the chest. He begins to dance uncontrollably. As hard as he tries he is unable to stop his legs from swinging around wildly.

Other students begin to turn the corner to the hallway. All eyes are on Draco as he continues to dance in the middle of the hall. Students from all houses begin to point and laugh.

"Don't just stand there!" yells Draco. He twirls around and legs kick into the air. "Stop the spell you buffoons!"

Crabbe and Goyle stand there unable to think of the counter spell. Draco begins to perform to twirl around even more. More laughter fills the hallway.

Naruto is long gone.

 **Detention**

"One sec!"

Hagrid fumbles around. The large man opens the door. "Ah, it is you. Come in, come in!"

Naruto steps inside the small hut. It is on the small side for someone of Hagrid's stature. "What do you want me to do for my detention?"

A large black dog walked over to Naruto. It sniffed him for a couple seconds before licking his hand. Naruto rubbed the dog's head. "Fang seems to like yah!" Hagrid smirks. "Do you like animals? Magical beasts?"

"I do," nods Naruto. "I was hoping to find one in Diagon Alley, but all I found were owls. I even considered a dog. It was not on the list though."

Hagrid chuckles. "I never did like that list. Cats, toads, frogs, and owls. Bah, Fang here is better than any of those animals!" A heart laugh comes from the man. "Let me show you something I picked up a few days ago." He gestures for Naruto to follow him. Naruto walks over to the fireplace. Hagrid points inside the cauldron in the fire. "I won it in a card game. It is a dragon egg."

Naruto leans over to get a closer look. Inside the cauldron is the largest egg he ever laid eyes upon. "Is it really?"

"Yep!" Hagrid boasts proudly. "Need to keep it at a certain temperature in order to hatch. It shouldn't be much longer. I say a few more days."

"I didn't know a wizard could have a dragon as a pet."

Hagrid shifts nervously. "Well…" Naruto turns to look at the man. "It's a bit of a secret."

"Dragons tend to grow to the size of buildings. How do you plan to hide it?"

"I…I haven't thought of that."

"Hmm, you should look into that."

Hagrid nods. "I'll figure something out. Until then keep this between us."

"Yes sir," nods Naruto.

"Alright, let's patrol the grounds to make sure no one is up past curfew. Filch handles inside the school so we will worry about outside."

"Ok."

 **Break**

It had been three days since Naruto started to serve nightly detentions with Hagrid. He enjoyed the detentions. Hagrid possessed a huge amount of knowledge on magical creatures. Naruto felt as if he was taking a class on magical creatures instead of serving detention.

Naruto headed to the hut for the fourth night of his detention. A quick knock on the door and he opened the door.

"It is hatching!" yells Hagrid excitedly. The dragon egg sits on the table. Naruto locks the door and rushes over to the table.

The dragon egg begins to shake. It soon begins to crack. Hagrid leans forward in excitement. Naruto makes sure to stay a safe distance. A dragon _is_ in that egg. Pieces of the shell begin to fall away. A cry fills the hut. Out of the egg emerges a foot long lizard with wings. The lizard resembles a crumbled up black umbrella.

"He's beautiful!" gushes Hagrid. "Aren't you Norbert?"

"Norbert?"

"What? Norbert is a perfectly good dragon name."

Naruto shrugs. "If you say so."

Hagrid reaches out rubbing Norbert's head. The dragon turns and released a small blast of fire. It sets Hagrid's beard on fire. Norbert turns to face Naruto. Naruto releases a small blast of killing intent. The baby dragon wilts backing away. He reaches out rubbing the dragon's head to show it that he means no harm. Norbert relaxes a bit.

"He is a beauty," smiles Hagrid.

"Sir, I don't think you can keep the dragon. It is already breathing fire."

"I can take care of it."

"But you said that dragons are the most aggressive of magical creatures. Will the headmaster allow you to keep the dragon?"

"Well…" Hagrid hesitates. A sigh escapes the giant. "I suppose keeping a dragon might get Dumbledore into trouble with the Ministry."

Naruto notices the sadness on Hagrid's face. The man truly loves magical creatures. He places a comforting hand on Hagrid's arm. "I am sure that the headmaster will find Norbert a proper home that you can visit any time that you desire."

Hagrid sniffs. "True. That be just like Dumbledore." He quickly wipes away the large tears. "Alright then, I will go tell Dumbledore. Do you mind watching Norbert for a bit?"

"Not a problem, sir."

"You know, out of all the Slytherins I met, you are the nicest." Hagrid stands up. "I wish more would act like you."

"I doubt it. Slytherin is filled with a bunch of pureblood idiots," says Naruto.

Laughter erupts from the large man. "Aye, no argument there." Hagrid pats Naruto on the shoulder. "I will be right back. Norbert, you behave now."

Naruto reaches over to pet the dragon. Norbert blows a small blast of fire. "Definitely a vicious one," mutters the blonde. He is going to need to put some burn cream on his fingers. Fang makes sure to stay far away from the fire breathing lizard.

 **Break**

Ron slammed his face down on the table. "I am tired of this."

Harry continues to write. "We need to finish the essay. It is due tomorrow."

"I swear the teacher's assign way too much homework," groans the red head.

A hint of annoyance appears on Harry's face. Ron's laziness is starting to get on his nerves. Harry had not received passing grades on the last two essays in Charms and Transfiguration. All because he spent more time playing chess or exploding snap instead of studying. Games he played with an equally failing Ron. Malfoy was getting better grades then them. Harry hated the fact that the pompous jerk was doing better than him. He was not about to be the only person who failed in their year. No way.

"I am going to finish up. If you want to leave go ahead."

Ron stands up. "I am going to see if Seamus or Dean finished the essay. I bet they will let me copy it."

Harry doesn't even respond as he focuses on his essay. Ron leaves the library. A sigh escapes Harry. He didn't mean to have a temper with his friend, but he really needed to get this done.

"You shouldn't wait until last second to finish your work."

"Huh?"

Harry raises his head. Naruto is standing on the other side of the table. "If you do it the day it is assigned, gives you more free time."

"I know…I lost track of time."

Naruto stares blankly at Harry. The Gryffindor shifts uncomfortably. "Fine, I didn't do it because I was playing games with friends. Happy?"

"I don't understand why you are friends with Ron Weasley."

"He is not so bad."

"Ron is no better than Draco."

"No way…"

"Ron judges everyone based on house while Draco judges people on family. Ron hates Slytherin and Draco hates Gryffindor."

Harry frowns, "I don't much like Slytherin either."

Naruto shrugs. "You have a reason. Ron hated them before he even knew anyone in Slytherin. _No good wizard ever comes from Slytherin_ , those were his exact words." Harry remembers that. Ron said that loud and clear on the train. "I have done nothing to him and he hates me as much as he hates Draco. Pretty much the same way that Draco hates everyone in Gryffindor."

"Ok…I get it." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "Ron is not the best person, but he is a good friend."

"Is he?" asks Naruto. "A jerk is a jerk. Deny it all you want, but it is the truth."

Harry wants to jump to Ron's defense, but he can't think of anything to say. Naruto wasn't attacking Ron. All he did was point out the similarities between Ron and Malfoy. Harry hated to admit it, but Ron and Malfoy did share a lot in common.

"I…" Harry glances around. Naruto is gone. Groaning, Harry slumps. Alone again in the library.

 **Break**

Hagrid grabs the crossbow. "There is trouble in the forest."

Naruto and Fang follow Hagrid towards the Forbidden Forest. "What type of trouble?"

"I found unicorn blood." Hagrid has a grim expression. "Unicorns are some of the purest creatures in the world. Hunting them is illegal."

"Is it another creature in the forest?"

"No creature I know hunts unicorns except dark wizards and witches."

Naruto glanced down at his wand. A unicorn tail feather is the core of his wand. Ollivander must have a way to harvest the feathers without harming the animal.

The trio travel through the Forbidden Forest trying to find any tracks to follow. Hagrid and Naruto spot it at the same time. A silver like substances glowing in the dark. Hagrid dips his large fingers into the substance. "Unicorn blood."

Naruto glances around. "Should we split up?" He walks over to the tree to get a good smell of the blood.

"Aye, you head that way. I'll check over here."

Calmly, Naruto walks through the forest. He is reminded of the Forest of Death. The sense of danger makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall. A darkness lurks in the air. Suddenly, the scent of unicorn blood hits his nostrils. He silently moves towards the scent. Naruto makes sure to stick to the shadows.

A figure shrouded in black robes comes into sight. It is crouched over a pure white horse with a gorgeous horn on its head. The figure is feasting on the unicorn. Naruto points his wand at the figure.

"Flippendo!"

The figure turns in time to be struck in the chest. Naruto watches as the figure is barely knocked backwards. "Petrificus Totalus!" For a second the figure is frozen, but it soon begins to move. It rises high into the air spreading outs its arms. "Lumos!" A light bursts from the tip of Naruto's wand. A hiss comes from the figure. It spins around and glides off into the night.

Naruto slowly lowers his wand. He wasn't sure that the Light Charm would work. If it didn't he was all out of ideas. Whatever or whoever, it was too strong for him to beat.

He walked over to the dead unicorn. Poor animal was mutilated. A beautiful creature. One must have no respect for life to kill such a pure creature.

In a blur, Naruto spins around wand at the ready. "Come out. I know you are there."

Out of the shadows emerges a creature that Naruto had heard about from Hagrid. It is a centaur. Half-man, half-horse. The centaur approaches him in a calm manner. "I mean no harm. I came to hunt the one responsible for such pointless death. It seems you beat me to it." Naruto never lowers the wand. "I am Firenze. I am a friend of Hagrid and Dumbledore," says the centaur.

"But you are not a friend of mine," says Naruto.

Firenze gives a nod of acknowledgement. "That I am not." The centaur approaches the unicorn. Naruto steps back wand trained on Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips _._ "

Naruto lowers his arm. "The creature I saw was feeding directly on the unicorn. Drinking its blood straight from the source."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No."

"It was one that continues to cheat death."

Naruto senses two more presences. He glances into the distance. Two more centaurs arrived. These ones are not as friendly as Firenze.

"Naruto!"

Hagrid runs past the trees. Fang at the man's side. "Firenze?"

"Hello Hagrid," nods Firenze. The centaur glances at Naruto. "This is where I take my leave. The planets have shown that our paths will cross again. Hopefully, it shall be under better circumstances."

Naruto watches as Firenze leaves. The other two centaurs soon leave as well. Hagrid stomps towards the boy. "Centaurs, a mysterious bunch. Never quite understood them, but Firenze is a good one." He glances at the dead unicorn. "I will take care of this. You head on back to school."

"Yes sir."

 **Christmas**

Like Halloween, the teachers went all out with decorating Hogwarts for Christmas. The Great Hall now had a huge Christmas tree filled with ornaments, lights, and presents under it. Hallways are decorated with reaves and lights. It is like a Christmas paradise. Naruto preferred the Christmas decorations to the Halloween ones. It added some color to the dreary castle.

Christmas vacation starts tomorrow. Over half the students in school are heading back home to spend the holiday with their families. Naruto didn't have any family. He is going to stay at Hogwarts and spend the entire vacation learning spells. Best part is that one he learned a new spell, he could test it out on his housemates. Draco was no longer the only one that wanted to rid Slytherin of _impure_ blood. Some of the older students were trying their hand at the act. Naruto suspected that Draco was employing them, but he had no solid evidence. It didn't matter. A bunch of spoiled brats didn't even register as threats. He rather enjoyed the attacks. Helped hone his dueling skills and helped to perfect his spell casting.

Naruto yawned. Time to get some sleep. A busy Christmas lied in front of him. Much to learn. Slytherins to beat up.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Beast Inside! How to find your Inner Animal_ , Naruto pulls the book off the shelf. That makes the third book that he found on Animagus. As much as he misses Hogwarts, he will admit that the benefits are that there is no Restricted Section in Flourish and Botts. The bookstore sells hundreds of book. All one needs is the money to buy them.

He heads to the check out. Naruto doesn't have much money. In fact, he doesn't have any money at all. At least not his own money. All the money he has he stole from others. Being a former ninja provides him with quite the pick-pocket skills. He considered robbing a muggle bank or a few stores, but decided against it. Pick pocketing is easier and stays under the radar of the muggle and magical police. Naruto especially enjoys stealing from the purebloods. Payback for the annoyance of their children.

"15 galleons, 15 sickles," says the clerk.

Naruto places 16 galleons on the counter. "Keep the change." The clerk smiles brightly.

"Have a great day, sir!"

"Thank you."

It is time to head back _home_. He has some studying to do.

 **London**

In an abandoned warehouse on the west side of London, Naruto sits alone on the upper level. He is reading one of the new books that he bought. The warehouse is one of the many places that he uses as a safe house.

Professor Flitwick was surprised when he found a small eleven year old child living on his own in an abandoned building. Naruto was even more surprised when the letter that he received two days before that turned out to be the real deal. To satisfy the professor, he allowed the professor to enroll him at a local orphanage after they visited Diagon Alley. Once the professor had popped away Naruto had vanished from the orphanage.

One day when he had the money he planned to find a permanent home. He was working on a way to earn that money. The problem is that he already had a debt of 100 galleons to pay for the first year tuition at Hogwarts. By the time summer ended that debt will increase to 200 galleons. The goblins reminded him of the debt every time he entered the banks.

Naruto wasn't too concerned with the money problem. Eventually he would come up with a plan to solve it. He wanted the summer to hurry up an end so he can go back to Hogwarts. Not being able to use magic is driving him crazy. Why did the British Ministry have such stupid laws? All these new books with dozens of new spells and he can't practice a single one. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't like to read that much. He likes to read a book to find spells than practice those spells. If a book has no spells he tends to not read it. The Animagus books are an exception as he really wants to learn to transform into an animal.

He really hoped that summer went by fast.

 **Break**

 _ **New Defense Teacher! Gilderoy Lockhart goes to Hogwarts!**_

 _Gilderoy Lockhart is one of the most accomplished and powerful wizards in the world. He travels the world fighting dark forces and helping those in need. Lockhart has written over a dozen books detailing his exploits. His next adventure is to take over the Defense Against Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts. The Defense position is believed by many to be cursed. In the past thirteen years no teacher has held that position for more than a year. All the previous teachers have a run of bad luck that forced them into an early retirement. The latest teacher, Professor Quintus Quirell, was found dead in the Forbidden Forest. A victim of a vicious vampire attack._

 _"Cursed? If you read my books surely you will know that I am more than qualified to break any curse," smirks Lockhart. "I assure you that I will break this curse. It shall be my pleasure to teach the next generation of wizards and witches."_

Naruto stares at the picture of the wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart. Constantly smiling and preening his hair like a peacock. The rest of the article continues to list the many deeds and accomplishments of Lockhart. He tosses the paper into the garbage.

Professor Quirell was dead. Guess that explained the mysterious disappearance the last month of school. A vampire attack was a nasty way to go. Vampires were known to attack in pairs and drain all the blood from their victims.

He hoped that Lockhart was a better teacher. Naruto never wanted Professor Quirell dead, but he is happy that the man will not be teaching next year. Professor Quirell was so busy stuttering and jumping at shadows that he barely taught them any spells. Just kept assigning chapters to read. The essays were even worse.

Professor Snape was definitely the worse teacher in Hogwarts. The Potions professor taught them absolutely nothing. He would sweep into the classroom like a bat, conjure a list of instructions on the blackboard and sit down behind his desk or walk around the classroom glaring at the Gryffindors. It was like cooking without ever learning about the individual ingredients. Yet Professor Snap would assign essays and many tests asking questions on ingredients and their properties.

Naruto was not impressed with Professor Snape. A petty man that took joy in bullying children. The professor was the definition of a coward. If he knew that it wouldn't get him expelled, Naruto would have knocked him out on the first day of school. According to the older students Professor Snape has been behaving like that for years. Headmaster Dumbledore seemed like a wise man so it didn't make sense to Naruto that a man like Snape has a job teaching children. No sense at all.

He glances at the watch on his wrist. Lunch time. Time to get to work. Naruto has pockets to pick.

 **Break**

Harry falls out of the fireplace. A groan escapes the boy. He lifts up his head. Blinking, he finds himself in an unknown shop. It was his first time traveling by Floo.

"I don't think I landed in the right place," groans Harry. Standing up, he dusts off his robes and begins to look around the shop. Emerald eyes locked onto many strange items. A glass case held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood stained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil looking masks stared down from the walls and human bones were scattered over a counter.

Harry suddenly has the urge to leave as quickly as possible. He headed straight for the door. It led him out into a dark district. The same dark feel that he had inside the store followed him outside. He can feel many eyes on him.

'I need to find a way out of this place.'

Cautiously, he begins to walk through the dark district. A wizard bumps into him almost knocking him over. He turns around to find a witch with a hooked nose and beady yellow eyes glaring at him. A nasty stench comes from the witch. She moves towards him revealing crooked teeth.

A figure steps in front of Harry. "Go away." Harry feels like he knows that voice. To his surprise the witch scurries away in fear. The figure turns around.

"You!"

"I never expected to find you in Knockturn Alley," says Naruto.

"Knockturn Alley?"

Naruto gestures to the many shops. "It is on the other side of Diagon Alley. Think of it as the _darker_ version of Diagon Alley. Many of the shops here sell items that are not commonly found. Criminals also tend to hide out in Knockturn."

Harry frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"The shops here are cheaper." Naruto gestures for Harry to follow. Harry doesn't hesitate to follow the blonde. "I have no family so I don't have much money. I come here to buy most of my supplies. Not as good as condition as the items in Diagon Alley, but good enough."

"Oh." Harry fees a bit guilty. "Sorry."

Naruto shrugs. "It is not a big deal." He glances at Harry. "What are you doing here?"

A blush of embarrassment burns Harry's cheeks. "I was traveling by Floo, but I don't think I did it right. I ended up in a strange shop."

"I never traveled by Floo. That is the fireplace right?"

"Yeah."

"How was it? Does it feel weird?"

"Not really." Harry runs a hand through his head. "It all happens so quickly. Kind of hard to explain. One second you are there and next second you are elsewhere."

"I am interested to try it one day."

The two turn the corner. Harry comes up next to Naruto. "How was your summer?" He feels a bit guilty that he never spent any time speaking to the Slytherin at Hogwarts. Naruto was one of the first people he met and helped him out several times. Yet after the Christmas break Harry can't remember saying more than two-three words to Naruto.

Naruto shrugs. "Boring." He glances at Harry. "I spent most of it reading a book on ways to become an Animagus."

Harry's eyes light up. "Isn't that what Professor McGonagall can do? Changing into a cat and all."

"Yes."

"Wicked," smiles Harry. "I would love to learn to do that."

"If you want, you can learn with me. I plan to practice it at school."

"Really?" Naruto nods. "Yeah, ok, count me in," says Harry.

A bright light strikes the two. Harry winces a bit. Naruto walks out into the light. The two are now at the back end of Diagon Alley. "Once I learn a bit more from the books I'll contact you. We will most likely have to train after curfew. Do you have a problem with breaking a few school rules?"

Harry smirks, "Sounds like fun."

Naruto gives a small smile of his own. "Good." He points ahead. "Here you are, if you keep heading south it will take you towards Flourish and Botts."

"Don't you need to get books too?"

"I bought mine earlier today. I need to head back to Knockturn to get the rest of my potion supplies."

"You know…if you need help with money, I have plenty."

"You have money?"

"Yes." Harry frowns. "Why do you say it like that?"

Naruto points at Harry's oversized shirt. "I assumed that you didn't have much money considering you wear hand-me-downs." He glances at Harry's pants that are oversized as well. "If you have money why not buy your own clothes?"

Harry blushes. "I…uh…I never thought of that."

A blank expression is on Naruto's face. "You are weird."

"Hey!" Harry gets a bit defensive. "Clothes aren't important to me. I am not like Malfoy…"

"Draco is a spoiled brat. The clothes he wears are most likely picked out by his mother and father," says Naruto. "I am not saying that you should wear the finest silk. But, at least find a few shirts and pants that fit you. I mean unless you are happy with your clothes."

Harry glances down at his clothes. All of them are hand downs from his fat cousin. He hates them with a passion. Just another reminder that his relatives hate him. Naruto turns Harry around. "To the west is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. At the back of the store is a selection of shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and a few other items. Regular clothes. Nothing fancy."

"I don't know…I am supposed to be with the Weasleys."

Naruto shrugs. "Well, it is up to you." He offers his hand. "Thank you for the help, but I have enough money to get what I need."

Harry shakes Naruto's hand. "Yeah, thanks for helping me too."

"Bye Harry."

"Later Naruto."

 **Break**

"Harry!"

Molly rushes over to the boy. "We were so worried! Where were you?"

Harry blushes as she fusses over him. It feels nice to have someone care for him like that. "Sorry, I ended up on the other side of the alley."

"Hey mate, what is with the bags?" asks Ron.

"Oh, I ended up near a clothing store." Harry raises the two bags. "I didn't get to pack much clothes so I bought a few things." He turns to face Molly and Arthur. "I hope that is okay."

Arthur chuckles. "That is not a problem at all."

"You spent money on clothes?" Ron frowns. "Why? You could have bought a broom or..."

Molly sends a glare at her youngest son. "Looking presentable and feeling nice are more important than a silly broom!" Ron gulps. She turns around with a warm smile. "Harry, I think buying new clothes is a very responsible decision. The ones you are wearing are much too big for you."

Harry smiles, "Thank you." Inwardly, he curses his own stupidity. It looked like Naruto was not the only one that though Harry to be some type of street rat from his oversized, hand-me-downs. Harry makes a mental note to keep his wardrobe updated in the future.

Arthur places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Molly, take Ron and Ginny to get their new uniforms. I'll head back inside Flourish and Botts to help Harry gets his books."

"Of course dear. Come on Ronald, Ginny," orders Molly. Ron grumbles. Ginny glances at Harry. A deep blush heats her cheeks and she moves swiftly to hide on the other side of her mother.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Happy to help," smiles Arthur. "You did get a new set of uniforms right?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." Arthur gives a wink. "Molly is a bit unbearable when it comes to uniform fitting. Take your time in the bookstore. No need to rush."

Harry smirks, "Got it."

 **Break**

Borgin is on the floor clutching a bloody nose. Pain fills the man. He slowly stands up trying to stem the blood flow. Gulping, he addresses the one responsible for the bloody nose. "Y-you little piece…" A high pitch scream comes from the wizard. His hand drops from his nose to hold his private area. Borgin falls to his knees. Tears are streaming down his face.

Naruto stares at the pathetic shop owner. "I came here to look at a few items. I deal with enough pure blood superiority at school as it is. Mention it one more time and I put you through a wall."

"Right," whispers Borgin. "How…how can I help…you…sir?"

"Those weapons on the far wall. Anything special about them?"

Naruto points at the European style swords and daggers. In a great deal of pain, Borgin stands up. He is breathing heavily. "No…sir…magical and cursed weapons…are extremely hard to come by. I do know a guy," wheezes Borgin.

"I am interested."

Borgin grips the counter. That kick might have broken one of his balls. The pain will not go away. "It…It costs at least two hundred galleons or more…depending…on the enchantments."

"I would like to meet the wizard or witch that creates such weapons."

A weak nod comes from the shop owner. Borgin stumbles behind the counter. He pulls out a slip of parchment and quill. Borgin scribbles down a name. "Send…an owl…"

Naruto takes the parchment. "Thank you." He turns around and leaves the shop. Borgin collapses to the floor. The wizard curls up in a ball and begins to whimper like a baby.

 **Break**

Students and parents fill the platform to the Hogwarts Express. Naruto passes by the students lifting their trunks onto the car. He heads straight onto the train to find the same compartment. As expected it was empty. Shutting the door, he removes his bag and takes a seat.

Finally, it is time to head back to Hogwarts. Naruto is excited. So many new spells to practice and learn. Most importantly, he had the books and ingredients necessary to begin training to become an Animagus. Studying was never a forte, but he planned to do lots of it. Though it would suck if he turned out to be a snail or a bug. According to the book a wizard did not choose the animal that one turned into as an Animagus. Magic decided the animal. An animal or insect was chosen that fit the wizard's personality. At least that is the theory. There is no solid evidence that the animal a wizard turns into is actually related to the personality.

Naruto is hoping for a large animal. A bear and a panther came to mind. A bird would be cool too. He could fly through the air whenever he wanted. He smiles imagining the wonderful views from thousands of feet in the air. A small animal like a dog or cat is okay too. As long as he was nothing too small that a person could step on him like a mouse. Definitely not an insect. If it turned out that his inner animal was a bug he was not going to ever transform. Ever.

 **Hogwarts**

"We get to ride the horseless carriages this year."

"I wish real horses pulled them."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Naruto tilts his head. Horseless carriages? He stares at the creatures that resemble horses that are at the front of each carriage. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

One of the _horses_ turned to look straight at Naruto. He stared back. With a shrug, he boarded a carriage with a couple Hufflepuff girls and a boy from Ravenclaw. A girl with long blonde hair scooted all the way over to the edge to get as far away as possible.

"I don't think you gave me enough space. Can you scoot further down?" asks Naruto.

"I…I…"

The girl with light red hair speaks up. "Hannah, ignore him, he is messing with you." She glared at Naruto for the poor joke.

"Susan, how about we don't make the person that tosses others from great heights upset," whispers the boy.

Susan folds her arms. "I am not afraid."

Naruto stomps a foot. Susan, Terry, and Hannah all jump. Ocean blue eyes glance at Susan. "Liar," he says simply.

"Jerk," glares Susan.

A nod comes from the blonde. "You are right." Naruto surprises the Hufflepuffs. "I am sorry." He reaches into his robes and pulls out a book. Strange, he never meant to interact with them, but he couldn't resist the urge to play a joke. Susan Bones was correct. The jokes were in poor taste and made him appear like a jerk. He did not want to behave like all the other Slytherin.

"Did you really toss Malfoy over the stadium?" asks Susan. Terry and Hannah send her pleading expression. Begging their friend to stop talking to the Slytherin.

"I did."

"Why?"

"It was my first Quidditch game. Draco was about to start on one of his blood superiority rants so I tossed him over the railing. I couldn't think of anything else to shut him up."

Susan cracks a smile. She bites her bottom lip to stop from laughing. "Nothing else came to mind?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, not really."

"How were you not expelled?" exclaims Hannah. A gasp escapes the girl as she realizes her tone.

Terry comes to Hannah rescue. "Not that we want you to be expelled." Hannah nods.

"You three are not good at lying," states Naruto. Terry and Hannah shift nervously. "And you don't need to suck up to me. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now. I have no interest in you at all."

"A bit rude," says Susan.

"Also the truth," Naruto replies. The carriage comes to a stop. "Bye." He is first to leave the carriage.

Hannah glares at Susan. "I know you don't care, but some of us don't have aunts that are high ranking Ministry officials."

Susan rolls her eyes. "You two need to learn to relax." She climbs out of the carriage.

 **Break**

 _A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
 _They hatched a daring plan_  
 _To educate young sorcerers_  
 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_  
 _Formed their own house, for each_  
 _Did value different virtues_  
 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
 _Prized far beyond the rest;_  
 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
 _Most worthy of admission;_  
 _And power-hungry Slytherin_  
 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_  
 _Their favorites from the throng,_  
 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _T'was Gryffindor who found the way,_  
 _He whipped me off his head_  
 _The founders put some brains in me_  
 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
 _I've never yet been wrong,_  
 _I'll have a look inside your mind_  
 _And tell where you belong!_

Naruto liked the new song. It was a nice jingle. He glanced over at the Gryffindor Table as the Sorting began. Harry and Ron are missing from the table. All the other Weasley kids are at the school. What happened to Harry and Ron? That is curious.

The answer to the question was soon answered at the end of the Sorting. Harry and Ron were dragged into the Great Hall by Filch. Naruto shook his head. Not even the first official day of school and already in trouble. Someone needed to teach those two the finer points of stealth.

Dumbledore stands up. A twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know you are all hungry so I shall try to make this quick. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for students to enter on their own. Also, for all those that need reminding on what items are not allowed in Hogwarts. Please check the list of Mr. Flich's door." He takes a moment to pause. "Now, I would like to welcome our newest member to the teaching staff. Hogwarts new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

Screams and cheers fill the air. Naruto winces at the volume. It is almost as if everyone in the Great Hall is cheering on Lockhart. The loudest cheers are coming from the girls.

Lockhart is flashing a smile and waving at everyone. "A pleasure to be here."

'He looks like a peacock,' thinks Naruto.

 **Break**

Excitement is in the air. Students arrived ten to fifteen minutes early to class. Those that used to sit in the back scrambled for a seat up front.

Naruto thought he was hated before as a Slytherin. That hate increased ten times as he sat at the front of the class. It was his fault. He should have known with Lockhart's popularity that sitting up front was going to earn him death glares.

The door swings open. Everyone turns their head. Girls begin to swoon. "Ah, it is a beautiful day is it not?" Lockhart walks into the classroom with a wide smile. "I apologize for the room. I have yet to decorate. I promise it will get done." He gives a wink. Lockhart reaches the front of the class and spins around.

"Let me introduce your new Defense teacher…me!"

Clapping fills the classroom. Lockhart waves. Naruto is regretting the decision to sit up front.

"Now, I think we need to take a small quiz. Nothing too difficult, I promise." Lockhart picks up a stack of papers from the desk. "You there, come pass them out."

Ron blinks, "Me?"

"Yes."

"Can't you use magic?"

Glares make Ron gulp. By back talking to Lockhart it earned him the hatred of ninety percent of the class. Lockhart chuckles. "Where is the fun in that? Come now! Pass out the quizzes." Ron groans as he stands up.

Naruto stares at the first question. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? He moves down to the second and third question. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal birthday present? Where does Gilderoy Lockhart love to vacation in the summer?

A sigh escapes the blonde. Another useless Defense teacher. All that money he spent on purchasing books for Defense. He should have known the man was a glory hound since all the books on the list were written by the teacher. Looks like he will once again be skipping the majority of Defense classes. He is really beginning to question Dumbledore's ability to hire competent teachers.

 **Break**

"Ah, it bit me!"

"Go to the hospital wing to get that treated," ordered Madam Sprout.

Ron clutched his hand in pain as he left the greenhouse. Harry made sure that his gloves are on tightly as he picked up one of the Mandrakes. It was an ugly looking creature. He quickly tossed it into a pot.

"Library tonight?"

Harry jumped in surprise. He turns to see Naruto next to him. The Slytherin is filling the pot with dirt to cover the Mandrake. "Library?" whispers Harry.

Naruto grabs a hand shovel. "I thought you wanted to learn to become an Animagus."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Harry grabs the next Mandrake. "Yeah, what time?"

"Whenever you are able to sneak out. I'll be there most of the night."

"Do you think I can bring Ron?"

Naruto pauses. A slight frown. "I really don't like him." He begins to cover the next Mandrake. "What are the chances he actually wants to study with a Slytherin?"

Harry opens and closes his mouth. That is true. Ron hates everyone in Slytherin. His best friend also hates to study. Last year, Ron barely passed any of his classes. It is a miracle that Ron is not repeating first year.

"But if you…"

"No, you are right," says Harry. "Ron is my best friend, but when it comes to Slytherin and studying, he is not the best person to have around."

"I do not mean to cause friction."

"I know." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "It is cool. Besides, I am allowed to hang with other friends."

Naruto nods. "That seems right to me." He tilts his head. "Are we friends?"

Harry shifts nervously. "I thought we were. Aren't we?"

"…Yes." Naruto cracks a small smile. "We are friends." Harry smirks.

The two continue to pot Mandrakes. Naruto never had a friend. He always wanted one. Now he finally had a friend. It felt…great knowing that he had a friend. Someone that he can trust. Hogwarts really is a magical place.

 **Break**

A loud bang caused everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room to turn around. Oliver Wood lowered his wand. He stepped forward with a serious expression.

"I apologize for the noise, but I have an announcement. A serious one." Wood stands up straight. "I am sure that all of you know that I am the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Is he really?" gasps Fred.

George shakes his head. "I never knew."

Angelina slaps the twins upside the head. "Shut up, you two." Fred and George wince. Laughter fills the Common Room.

Wood continues. "We are in desperate need of a proper Seeker. I have posted the tryout times on the bulletin board. If you have not seen them the tryouts are this weekend. I have reserved the pitch for the whole day." He glances around the room. The next words surprise everyone. "I have even gained permission from Professor McGonagall to allow first years with experience riding a broom to tryout."

"But first years can't use brooms," says Dean.

"There are house brooms to use if you don't have your own broom. I plan on bringing the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor this year." Cheers fill the air. "To do that I need a Seeker. Tryouts this weekend, do not forget!"

Ron nudges Harry. "I wish it was Keeper or Chaser. I stink at Seeker."

"Seeker finds that golden ball right?"

"The Snitch," corrects Ron. "It is super-fast and hard to see."

Harry nods. "Yeah." He went to every single Gryffindor game last year. At every game he was able to find the Snitch. Well, not the first game against Slytherin. He was too busy watching the Chasers. But once he learned that Snitch gave one hundred and fifty points and ended the game, he paid more attention to it.

A hand slaps Harry on the back. "Hey," says Fred. "Come to tryouts."

"Me?"

"Why him?" frowns Ron. Jealousy in his eyes.

George leans on the other side of the couch. "Cause _dear_ brother, we saw Harry fly this summer and he is fast on a broom."

"Seekers need to be fast in order to catch the Snitch," finishes Fred.

"Those were pickup games. I never played the real thing," says Harry.

Fred smirks, "Seeker is one of the easiest positions."

George grins, "That is right. All you have to do is find the Snitch."

"It can't hurt to tryout right?" argues Fred.

Harry gains a pensive expression as the twins walk away. He really loved flying. And the pickup games that he played over the summer with the Weasleys were so much fun. The idea of flying in a real Quidditch game sounded awesome.

 **Break**

Naruto flips the page in the book. "A Mandrake leaf…hold in mouth for one month." He reads the passage. "Hello Harry."

The air shimmers. Out of thin air, Harry appears. "How did you know?" He rolls up the Invisibility Cloak.

"You are invisible to the eyes, but not to the ears." Harry looks confused. "I heard you," clarifies Naruto. "Breathing way too hard and the cloak drags on the floor."

Harry takes a seat. "Oh…"

"The Invisibility Cloak is cool. Where did you get it?"

"It belonged to my father."

"Nice."

Naruto pushes the book towards the Gryffindor. "It says here that a Mandrake leaf must be held in the mouth for one month. Also, the phrase _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ must be repeated on a daily basis."

Harry leans forward. "One month? How do we eat?"

"Cumulative," explains Naruto.

"So what is that?"

"Around 730 hours."

"Wow…that is a lot."

A shrug come from the blonde. "Probably take us longer to make the potion and learn to Self-Transfiguration." Naruto points at the second open book on the table. "It says that becoming an animagus can take anywhere from six months to five years to learn. All depends on the magical skill of the wizard or witch."

Harry sits back. "Five years? No wonder so few learn it."

"I don't care how long it takes, I am going to learn to become an Animagus. I don't plan on quitting," says Naruto.

"Yeah, you are right." Harry smiles. "If I want to do something I have to at least try first."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "I feel like you are talking about something else."

A blush heats Harry's cheeks. "Well, the Gryffindor team is holding tryouts this weekend. I was thinking of trying out."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"I can steal a pair of Mandrake leafs from the Greenhouse." Harry nods. "We need to repeat the phrase _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ on a daily basis until we have finished having the mandrake leaf in our mouth for one month…"

"How are we going to keep track of the time?"

"We can do it at least five hours a day. One hour during History of Magic, one hour during free period, one hour during Defense class."

"Defense?"

Naruto glances at Harry. "It is better than listening to the peacock talk about himself." Harry laughs. "One hour in the morning and one morning at night. Five hours a day."

Harry calms down a bit. "Ok, but it says right here we need to use that same leaf in a potion. Guess we have to keep the leaf clean and in a safe place. Lose the leaf and have to start all over."

The two continue to schedule the Animagus training.

 **Break**

Harry and Ron head towards the Quidditch Pitch. "Are you sure about this mate?"

"Never know until I try," says Harry.

Ron shakes his head. "You are blimey mate."

"Thanks."

In a few minutes, the two reach the pitch. Harry and Ron gasp in surprise. There are at least twenty other students from Gryffindor that are trying out. Ron pats Harry on the shoulder before heading to the bleachers. Harry nervously steps into line with the others.

Dean gives a nudge to Harry. "Hey, I didn't know you were trying out too."

Harry gives a nervous smile. "Yeah, sort of last minute decision."

"Me too," gulps Dean.

A booming voice fills the air. "Alright, listen up!" All eyes turn towards the source. Oliver Woods walks towards them dressed in the Gryffindor Team robes. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia are a step behind the captain. Fred and George scare everyone by flying overhead. The twins land in front of the group with identical mischievous grins.

Oliver brings out a clipboard. "These are tryouts for the position of Seeker. If you came to try out for any other position leave now." Three students turn away and quickly leave. A sigh escapes Wood. "Now that we have that settled it is time to get down to it." He draws his wand and summons a wooden case. Unlocking the case, he pulls out a tiny gold object. "This is the Snitch."

Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George each pull out an identical Snitch from their robes.

"A Seeker needs to _seek_ the Snitch. It is extremely fast and damn near impossible to see," continues Wood. Opening his hand the Snitch begins to fly around. It zooms around the air. Faster and faster until it vanishes from sight. The other members of the team release their snitches as well. "A total of six snitches have been released. If you catch a Snitch, you make it to the next round of tryouts. You will be competing against each other. I'll make sure that no fouls are committed, but the rest of the team is going to do everything possible to get in your way."

Fred gives a menacing stare. "Not every day we get free target practice."

George wipes his eyes and fakes a sniffle. "Best day ever."

Wood points off to the side. "You have two hours. Grab a broom and begin!" Harry and Dean are almost run over. The two run over to grab a broom. In seconds all of them are in the air desperately trying to find a Snitch.

 **Break**

"What happened?"

Hagrid grunts. "I am not sure. It must have happened last night."

Naruto stares at the mess. All the roosters and chickens were slaughtered. "Animal?"

"Had to be right?" Hagrid is confused. "Not sure which one. I can think of a few that might have done it. Never seen them come out of the woods though."

What type of animal slaughtered another animal in such a manner? Naruto is no expert on magical creatures, but animals tend to hunt to feed. Whatever did this did it for sport. Or out of rage. It was definitely not done to feed. Too much meat was left on the poor birds.

"Mind giving me a hand cleaning up the mess?"

"Sure. I can help patrol tonight as well, if you need the help."

Hagrid smiles, "Sounds good to me lad. Can always use an extra pair of eyes."

 **Break**

"To Harry Potter!"

"Gryffindor's newest Seeker!"

"Cheers!"

A loud cheer fills the common room. Harry blushes at the praise. He takes a sip from the Butter Beer. It is his first time drinking the concoction. Tastes good.

Fred and George plop down on either side of the newest Seeker. "I knew you could do it!"

"We should have placed money on it!"

Harry smiles, "It is not that big of a deal."

Ron shakes his head. "Not a big deal? You caught a Snitch in twenty minutes! No one else managed to catch one!" Ron takes a swig of the Butter Beer. "I don't know how you saw the dang thing. All I could see was a bunch of people flying around."

Fred sighs, "A good thing you didn't try out."

George nods, "The embarrassment we would have suffered."

"Shut up!"

A pair of arms wrap around Harry's neck. He turns beat red when a pair of lips give him a kiss on the cheek. "Great flying out there," smiles Katie. "You were really impressive. Make sure to fly like that in the games. Ok?"

"Um o-ok," stutters Harry.

Katie gives a wink. Fred and George begin to catcall. Ron seethes in jealousy.

 **Break**

Harry and Ron are about to head into the Great Hall for breakfast until that path is blocked by three familiar Slytherin. "If isn't Potter," drawls Draco. "I heard that the Gryffindors scraped the bottom of the barrel. Picking you as the newest Seeker."

"Jealous cause you aren't on any team?" smirks Ron.

Draco smirks, "I _am_ on the Slytherin team." Ron is surprised. Harry frowns. "Not only am I on the team, but I actually have my own broom. What are you going to ride on Potter? Your wand?" Laughter erupts from Crabbe and Goyle.

"It is going to take more than a broom to beat us. Gryffindor is going to win the Cup," states Harry.

"Big words," taunts Draco. "Better go fly that stick to ride on." Brushing past Harry, Draco and his goons laugh their way in the opposite direction.

"Slimey git," grumbles Ron.

Harry gains a determined expression. "I won't lose to him."

 **Break**

"Congrats on making the team."

"Thanks." Harry struggles to talk and hold the leaf in his mouth at the same time. "I heard Draco made the Slytherin team."

Naruto continues to stare at the ceiling. "Made the team?" A shake of the head comes from the blonde. Harry gains a curious expression. "I believe it is proper to say that he bought his way onto the team."

Harry sits up. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday morning, the Slytherin team received a shipment of brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. A donation from Draco's father. Draco was made the Seeker on the spot. No tryouts."

"That…git." Harry lies back down. "I should have known he do something like that."

"Don't underestimate Draco. He may not have earned his way on the team, but I have seen him fly. Draco is a good flyer," says Naruto. "Plus, those Nimbus 2001 brooms are the fastest out there. Slytherin won the Cup last year without top notch brooms."

There is no arguing that point. Harry didn't even think of the rest of the team. The Slytherin team was the best last year with average brooms. It is going to be twice as hard to beat them now that they have the Nimbus 2001 brooms. He is going to have to train hard during the team practices to prepare for the game in a month.

A yawn escapes Harry. "I think I better call it a night. I have practice these next few nights. Wood wants to make sure I am prepared for the game."

Naruto sits up. "Alright." He glances at the cloak. "Need to find a better way to get around. I wonder if there is an invisibility spell."

"I like my cloak."

"You walk at a snail's pace with it on."

The two walk down the hallway. Harry and Naruto arguing about the Invisibility Cloak.

 _Kill…kill…kill…_

Harry pauses in the middle of the hallway. "Did you hear that?"

Naruto senses a bloodlust. Wand slides into his hand as he spins around trying to find the source.

 _Kill…Kill! Kill!_

"That voice," says Harry.

"I can't hear a thing," frowns Naruto. "What is it saying?"

"Kill…this way!"

Harry takes off running after the voice. Naruto curses. Reluctantly, he follows the Gryffindor straight towards the danger. The two turn around the corner. A splashing sound fills the air. Both look down to find an inch deep of water down the hallway.

Naruto points ahead. "Filch's cat." Harry gulps. Ms. Norris, Filch's cat, is hanging by the tail from the wall.

"Who did this?" mutters Harry.

"The same person who wrote on the wall."

On the wall is written in blood is a message.

 _Enemies of the Heir Beware! The Chamber of Secrets is opened!_

In a swift movement, Naruto grabs the Invisibility Cloak. He wraps it around them both. A hand is slapped over Harry's mouth as Naruto drags them backwards.

"Look!"

"Over there!"

Students leaving the Halloween Feast begin to scramble down the hallway. Harry least favorite person steps forward.

Draco reads the wall. "Enemies of the heir beware…" He turns around with a cocky smirk. "That means you mud bloods."

Naruto whispers into Harry's ear. "We need to leave now." Harry nods. Silently, the two sneak away.

 **Break**

Harry distractedly starts to cut up the ingredients for the potion. All he can think about was that message on the wall. Enemies of the heir beware, the Chamber of Secrets is open. He found out this morning from Ron that Ms. Norris was not dead. Filch's cat was petrified. Ron said that Dumbledore called it extremely dark magic.

" _You mud bloods will be the first to go!"_

Malfoy used those exact words. Harry narrowed his eyes on Malfoy. Who else could be the heir except Draco Malfoy? Malfoy hated everyone that was not a pureblood. The problem is that he had no proof. He has to find a way to prove that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin.

Emerald eyes glance across the room. Those eyes land on a blonde haired Slytherin. Naruto has direct access to the Slytherin Common Room. Not to mention that Naruto is an expert at sneaking around. Harry is sure that Naruto can help him.

 **Break**

"It's not Draco."

"But…"

Naruto raises a hand. Harry falls silent. "If you think it is Draco than you obvious forget everything about the pureblood idiot." A frown settles on Harry's face. "Draco loves to brag. It is all he does. _I am the heir of the Malfoy line_ , _my family dates back six hundred years_ , _I am better than everyone else_." Harry is almost unable to hold in his laughter as Naruto does a near perfect imitation. "If the Malfoy family was directly related to Salazar Slytherin, Draco would brag about it nonstop."

A silence fills the library. "Ok, you are right." Harry admits. Malfoy would be even more insufferable if related to one of the Founders, especially Slytherin. "But, it could still be him, right?"

"No." Naruto gives the wand a swish and a flick. A mutter of incantation causes one of the books to rise high into the air. He directs the book around the library. "Almost all the students in Slytherin take pride in their heritage. Even the small pureblood families. If any of them had the ability to open the Chamber of Secrets, I am sure they would have done it by now."

Harry slumps in his seat. "Alright, so how do we find out who did it?"

Naruto cancels the spell. The book falls down. A yelp fills the air. Harry spins around with wand drawn. Out from behind a shelf emerges a small girl with long wavy dirty blonde hair, pale eyebrows, and wide eyes that made her appear permanently surprised. "Chances are the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets is a first year, like her," says Naruto.

"Who are you?" demands Harry.

"I didn't mean to spy on you. I came to find a book when I happened on the conversation."

"Her name is Luna Lovegood. A first year Ravenclaw," answers Naruto.

Luna picks up the book. "Interesting. Have we met? I don't remember you, but the wracklespurts could have messed with my memory."

Harry blinks. "Wracklespurts?" Naruto shrugs. He takes the book from the girl. "Um right, if you could not tell anyone we are here. I would appreciate that."

"If I tell on you, the teachers will know that I was out past curfew too," smiles Luna. Harry splutters with a light blush.

Naruto shakes his head. "Forgive him, he speaks a lot without thinking."

"Hmm," Luna stares at Harry with a dreamy expression. "Might be a nargle infestation. I recommend getting that looked at." She turned to face the Slytherin. "You never answered my question."

"I saw you get Sorted," Naruto answers. "I remember all the first years that came in my year and your year."

Luna smiles in delight. "That is quite the memory. I wish I could remember that well. I am always losing my things."

Harry throws up his hands. "Ok, I am going to get some sleep." He grabs his cloak. "Night Naruto, Night um Luna?" With a wave, he vanishes under the cloak.

"Is he alright?" asks Luna.

"Not sure." Naruto tilts his head. "He does seem to stress over every little thing."

"That is not good." She takes a seat at the table. "Animagus? Hmm, this seems interesting. Do you think I can learn it?"

Naruto takes a seat. He pulls out the notebook that he created with Harry. "This is everything that Harry and I have recorded on it." Luna gracious takes the book. "You will need a Mandrake leaf. It is an important part of the process."

Luna smiles in delight. "I am sure I can find one." She reaches over to pick up a spare one on the table. "Ah, I found one." Naruto helps her navigate the notebook. It is a bit on the sloppy side.

 **Break**

Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. He had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . .

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.

Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Several of the professors noticed it as well. Someone had bewitched the Bludger. It never went more than twenty feet from Harry before turning back around. Gryffindor's newest Seeker was having his flying skills put to an unfair test. Slytherin was reaping the rewards as the Gryffindor Beaters were forced to focus solely on protecting Potter leaving the rest of the team unprotected.

Gryffindor ended up calling a timeout with the score sixty to zero in Slytherin's favor. Naruto fingered his wand. One little spell and he could blow up that Bludger. If he did that Gryffindor would be disqualified for outside interference. The Slytherins might actually start to like him if that happens. He was forced to watch from the sidelines, unable to help his friend.

 **Break**

Quietly, Naruto snuck into the Hogwarts Infirmary. He paused at the entrance. A pair of voices were arguing with each other. One of the voices belonged to Harry. The other was one that he did not recognize. Naruto made sure not to make a sound as he snuck a little closer to listen in on the conversation. Turns out that Harry was speaking harshly to a creature that Naruto had never seen.

He spent the next few minutes eavesdropping on the conversation. Many secrets were revealed. At the same time many new questions were risen.

"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air.

"That creature was able to sense me." Harry recognized that voice. Naruto stepped out of the shadows much to Harry's surprise. "Interesting conversation. The creature decides to save you by trying to kill you."

Harry gives a dry chuckle. "Ha-ha, so funny." Naruto takes a seat on the edge of the bed. A smile is on the blonde's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to inform you that no one in Slytherin bewitched the Bludger. But you already know that now," says Naruto.

"I wish it had been someone in Slytherin," grumbles Harry.

"On the bright side, you managed to make Malfoy look like a complete idiot. He is the least liked person in Slytherin at the moment thanks to you."

Harry smirks, "Feels so good beating him."

"What was that creature?"

"A house elf, I think. His name is Dobby and he apparently serves some family."

"House elf?" Naruto stands up. "I'll look into it. Until then, find a way to get a better broom. If Draco wasn't such an idiot he would have beat you to the Snitch."

Harry can't argue that. "How do I get a broom when I am in school?"

"Do you not know how to use the owl you own?" Harry blushes in embarrassment. "Send a letter to the broom store in Diagon Alley. People purchases items all the time with their owls. You really need to learn more about the magical world."

"Yeah, ok…Naruto?"

Blinking, Harry looks around to find the room empty. How does he do that? Footsteps soon reach his ears. He lies down and turns on his side. Voices fill the air.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs.

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think...If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate…who knows what might have…"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus ... surely ... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…" And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.

 **December**

It had been several weeks since Colin Creevy was petrified. Naruto, Harry, and the newest member of their group, Luna Lovegood, spent most of the time trying to figure out the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Luna were not much help in that department. When it came to stealth and finding out information, Naruto was doing all the work. Luna managed to find a spell to make it easier for them to sneak around. It was called the Disillusionment Charm. When cast properly it made the person camouflage with the surrounding environment. None of them had mastered the spell yet. The spell was very advanced magic.

Naruto is on his way to the Great Hall. A new Dueling Club is starting tonight. It seemed the teachers are taking the threat of the Chamber of Secrets seriously. He is curious to learn the fighting techniques of wizards. From what he read, Dueling was the most popular sport in the magical world until Quidditch became a worldwide sensation.

He entered the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who is teaching us," mumbles Ron.

"As long as it's not…" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions…for full details, see my published works."

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling, if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One…two…three…"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried, "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Naruto enjoyed it as well. For the first time, he is rooting for the Potions Professor.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm, as you see, I've lost my wand. Ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see."

Snape was looking murderous. Lockhart seemed to notice because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter…"

Naruto stepped forward. "I'll take on Potter." Snape sneered, but consented.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them, we don't want any accidents, one ... two ... three."

"Expelliamarus!"

A pale red spell slams into Harry's chest. He is knocked backwards several feet. Naruto reaches up catching Harry's wand. Snape smiles in delight at Harry's defeat.

Lockhart yelled in a panic. "Stop! Stop!" All around the students were in a mess. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting. Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done.

A few minutes later most of the devastation had cleared up.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you..."

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Uzumaki and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Naruto into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Uzumaki points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops, my wand is a little overexcited."

Harry watched as Snape whispered into Naruto's ear. Ocean blue eyes stared at Harry. A shiver ran down his spine at the emotionless expression. He had never seen Naruto with such a look. It made him wonder if his friend was going to perform whatever nasty spell Snape whispered.

"On the count of three!" smiles Lockhart. "One…two…three."

Harry fumbled for a spell. "Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light burst from his wand.

Naruto performed a half circle. "Protego!" Harry watched in awe as his spell was absorbed. That moment to stare in awe was a mistake. "Ignis!" A fireball burst from the tip of Naruto's wand. It struck Harry in the chest knocking him straight to the floor of the dueling platform.

Laughter erupted from the Slytherins.

Snape gives a wicked smile. "Stand up Potter. The point of the duel is to learn defense not take hits." More laughter comes from the Slytherin students.

Harry sent a glare at the professor. He raised his wand. Naruto stared straight at his friend. Harry took a step forward and waved his wand. "Tarantegella!"

"Protego!"

Once again, Naruto performed a half circle. A white barrier sprung to life absorbing the spell. Naruto step forward and jabbed his wand forward. "Flippendo."

Harry quickly performed a half circle. "Protogo!" A jet of red light slammed into a flimsy white barrier. The barrier shattered and Harry dropped to all fours to avoid the spell. He raised his head to see Naruto give him a small nod.

'He…he is trying to teach me the spell.' Harry smiles inwardly. Standing up, he fired another spell. "Flippendo!"

"Pro-TE-go," pronounced Naruto.

The majority of the students watching are in awe of Naruto's ability to perform the Shield Charm. It is a third to fourth year charm. Naruto, a second year, is performing the spell with ease.

Harry pronounced the spell in his head silently. "Petrificus Totalus!" Naruto launches a third spell.

"Protego!"

A strong shield forms in front of Harry. Naruto's spell slams into the shield. The shield cracks in several places, but is able to withstand the spell.

Lockhart steps onto the platform between the two. "Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" He claps wildly. "I knew you could cast the spell with my instruction, Harry."

"Yeah…ok."

Naruto turns to leave. Snape places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I told you what spell to use." A gasp escapes Snape when a spark shocks him. His eyes narrow on upon the wand in Uzumaki's hand.

"I am not a puppet," speaks Naruto in a cold tone. "And don't touch me again, professor." He leaves the platform without a glance backwards. Snape seethes in anger.

"Alright, I want everyone to practice the Shield Charm. Remember the incantation and wand motion!" beams Lockhart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks."

Naruto tilts his head. "Huh?"

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "For not kicking my butt in that duel. And teaching me the Shield Charm."

"You're welcome." Naruto twirls around his wand. "I recommend learning a few more spells. I mean if we find this _monster_ , you are going to need to know a few spells to take it down. Or did you plan on telling it to stop?"

Luna starts to laugh. "Imagine if that worked."

Cheeks burned red. "I wasn't going to say it like that," mumbles Harry.

Naruto smiles in amusement. "On another note, come January we will have finished the seven hundred and thirty hours. We will need to start making the potion."

"Some of the ingredients are pretty rare and expensive," points out Luna. "It is good thing that you don't need a horn of a Crumpled Snorlack. Daddy and I have yet to find one."

"I'll handle the ingredients." Harry stretches out his arms and releases a small yawn. "I already ordered a new broom that should arrive at Christmas. I can do the same with the ingredients. Just give me the list and I'll send Hedwig tomorrow."

Naruto slides a slip of paper across the table. "That is the list. I was going to steal them from Snape's personal stash, but your way sounds better."

"Always stealing with you. I need to look up what has infested you to enjoy stealing so much."

"He is a Slytherin. It's obviously affected his brain."

"Hmm, it is a possibility."

"Poor guy."

Harry and Luna pat Naruto on the back. "I don't know what my problem is." Naruto shrugs as he holds up a pair of wands. "Maybe I should start a career in it. I can start with these two new wands. In case something happens to mine," he says.

Luna gains a pensive expression. "Naruto, Thief of Slytherin!" She smiles. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Give me my wand."

"I like Luna's name better," smiles Naruto.

"Thank you," smiles Luna.

Harry snatches back his wand. "Funny."

"Oh, I found out that a house elf is a creature that is magically bound to a family or person. It turns out that there are thirty house elves bound to the headmaster. They are the ones that make all the food and keep the castle clean," says Naruto.

"Really? How come we never seen one?"

Luna speaks up. "A house elf is supposed to remain unseen. They use their own style of magic to stay out of sight." A hum comes from the girl. "Much like the Crumpled Snorlack."

Naruto pats Luna on the head. "If you ever find one let me know. I would like to see it."

Harry smirks, "Me too."

Luna beams. It is nice to have friends.

 **Break**

Ron begins to pile up his plate. "How does a ghost get petrified?"

"What about Justin?" Neville has a pale expression. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"Once the Mandrake potion is finished Collin and Justin will be fine," reassures Harry.

"Yeah, but with the monster still out there it could petrify them again," says Ron. He begins to stuff his face.

Harry glances at the Slytherin table. Draco is over there with a smug expression. It is hard for him to accept that Malfoy is not the culprit, but he knows that Naruto is keeping a close eye on the Slytherins. He trusts Naruto.

Ron swallows. "I still have my money that it is Malfoy." He looks at Harry. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," replies Harry. "I can't wait for Christmas. My new broom arrives. I really want to help the team win the Cup."

"As long as that elf doesn't try to _save_ you again."

"Right."

 **Break**

A figure steps into the third floor bathroom. It moves silently. The person heads to the last stall and opens the door. Inside that stall is a cauldron. The liquid inside the potion looked like deep dark bubbly mud.

The person smiles. A look of pure delight in those brown eyes. It took around two months, but the potion is finally complete. With the completed potion it is time to get some answers.

"What potion did you make?"

A gasp escapes the figure. Spinning around, the person finds a wand pointed at them. "Are you really going to attack me? I'll have you suspended…"

"Ok, you report me for attacking you. I'll report you for stealing ingredients from Professor Snape's personal closest."

Silence fills the air. The person stands up straight. "Are you going to point that wand at me all day, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto takes a step back. "I might…Hermione Granger." A swish and a flick. "Wingardium Leviosa." The cauldron begins to levitate in the air. "If you try anything I'll lose concentration and the potion will spill out over the floor."

Hermione glares. "Fine." Naruto levitates the cauldron over to him. It gently lands at his feet. He places a foot near it. A way of telling her that he is still in control over the potions fate. "What do you want?"

"Been watching you sneak around the past month. Everyone is trying to find the pureblood wizard behind the attacks, but no one is paying attention to the muggle-born like us." Naruto gestures at the potion. "It would be the perfect cover. Frame the purebloods in order to exact revenge."

A huff escapes the bushy haired girl. "I am not behind the attacks." She points at the cauldron. "It is known as the Polyjuice Potion. The potion allows the person drinking it to transform into whoever the person desires. It lasts thirty minutes."

Naruto is impressed. A potion that has the same effect as the Transformation Jutsu. He had no idea that such a potion existed. There are glamour spells that are used to disguise one's appearance, but those are mere illusions.

"Let me guess, transform into a Slytherin and try to find out who is behind the attacks?"

Hermione folds her arms. A stiff nod.

"It is not anyone in Slytherin. I have been watching them since the first attack."

"Why should I trust you?"

A shrug comes from the blonde. A flick of the wrist sends the wand back up his sleeve. He takes a step away from the cauldron. Naruto turns around and begins to walk away much to Hermione's surprise. "I never said that you should." He tosses up a wave.

She watches as he leaves. That is it? He was not going to make any snide comments? Threaten her to leave Slytherin alone. Hermione is confused. Any other Slytherin would have tried to blackmail her. He just walked away. Is it a trap? She is going to keep a close eye on Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Christmas**

"It is awesome."

"No way will we lose the cup this year."

"Can I ride it?"

"Hey, I am the best mate, I get first dibs on riding."

Harry smirks as he stares at the brand new Nimbus 2001. It is painted in a shiny red coat with gold trimming on the handle. A broom fit for a Gryffindor. He had been waiting all month for the broom to show up. Never in his life had he seen such a beauty. This is the broom that is going to help him help Gryffindor win the Cup. He could really help the team now.

He turns to face everyone. "Sorry, but my broom so I am first to ride it." Seamus and Dean groan. Harry nudges Ron and whispers so no one else can hear. "You can ride after me." Ron smirks.

 **Break**

Luna hums a happy tune. A small package in green and red wrapping is carried in her hands. She skips out of the common room intent on delivering the present.

"Where do you think you are going Looney?"

A girl with short brunette hair follows Luna out of the common. "Looks like Looney Lovegood has a present. Who would be dumb enough to be friends with you?"

Next to the girl is a boy with long black hair. He steps forward snatching the present. "I wonder who she was going to give this too."

"A friend of mine. Can I please have it back?" asks Luna.

Rebecca and Andrew bursts out laughing. "Looney has a friend?"

"Who would be friends with you?"

"I am."

Rebecca and Andrew turn around. Both first years gasp in surprise. Standing behind them is a second year Slytherin student. He holds out his hand. "The present."

Andrew fumbles with his wand. "A Slytherin? W-what do you want?"

"I am going to toss you from this tower if you don't give me the present and leave."

"Give him the present!" squeaks Rebecca.

Andrew fumbles with the present. Rebecca runs away with Andrew right behind.

Luna skips over to her friend with a smile. "The wracklespurts infested their brains. No need to be so mean to them."

Naruto hands Luna the present. "You are a forgiving person, but I am not. I consider you a friend. No one messes with my friends."

A light blush dusts Luna's cheeks. She surprises Naruto by pressing the present into his hands. "I got this for you."

"For me?"

"Mhm, you are my first friend. Well, second friend, but first at Hogwarts." Luna smiles brightly. "I wanted to get you a present."

Naruto stares at the present. "I…I didn't get you anything."

Luna giggles, "I guess you owe me _two_ presents for next Christmas."

"Thank you."

It is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for him. He ripped away the wrapping to reveal a book. Naruto reads the title. _Tired of the Same Spells? Learn to Create Your Own! Spell-crafting 101!_

"Spell-crafting? I never knew," Naruto opens up the book.

"I noticed that you don't seem to enjoy learning the spells in the assigned books. Now you can learn to create your own spells."

He stares at the book. Luna is far more perceptive than he had originally thought. It is true that he was not entirely happy with the spells he learned. He wanted to learn more spells that focused on duels and defense. Using Tickle Charms, Dancing Leg Jinxes, and Tongue-Tying curses in duels was a bit irritating to a former ninja. Out of the twenty spells that he knew, three to five of them were actually useful in a combat situation. It was not that he wanted to learn a bunch of spells to become an awesome duelist. But he did want to learn spells that can help in dangerous situations like dealing with a monster that can petrify students.

"Thank you, Luna-chan." Naruto smiles warmly. "It is great."

"Luna- _chan_?"

"In my native language it is a term of affection."

Luna beams with a bright red blush that rivals the Weasley hair. "You're most welcome!"

Naruto closes the book. "Come, let's get some breakfast."

"I hope there are pancakes. I have a strange craving for them."

 **Break**

Crabbe nudges Draco. "What? I am trying to eat," mumbles Draco.

"Look."

Draco looks down the table. Surprise fills the pureblood. At the end of the table is the mud blood that was wrongly sorted in Slytherin. Next to that mud blood is a blood traitor, Luna Lovegood. Looney Luna Lovegood. The crazy girl with that insane father that owns the Quibbler.

"That is the last straw."

Standing up, Draco marches towards the end of the table. Crabbe and Goyle walk behind him. All three freeze as Naruto turns to face them. Draco gulps as he eyes the wand in Naruto's hand that is pointed straight at them. Naruto keeps his wand trained on the three. "One more step forward…" The sentence is left hanging.

Luna waves. "Hello Draco, Crabbe, Goyle." A friendly smile on her face.

Naruto begins to twirl around his wand. "I have no desire to fight, but if you wish, I can make an exception."

Draco stands up straight. "This isn't over mud blood." Angrily, Draco spins on his heels and leaves. Crabbe and Goyle send menacing stares before leaving too.

"I think they have spent too much time around heliopaths. Caused them to wake up on wrong side of bed," says Luna.

"I was thinking more along the lines that there is a stick up their butts."

"That would be uncomfortable." Luna perks up. "But I have heard that it is a painful yet fun sexual position."

Naruto tilts his head. "And where did you hear that?"

Luna grabs a biscuit. "I heard a few of the older girls talking."

"No offense, I prefer not to have anything up my butt."

"What if you like it?"

"I am willing to try new things, but not that."

"Hmm, I think I would like to try it one day."

"Luna-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I enjoy your blunt honesty."

A smile lights up Luna's face. Naruto smiles in return.

 **Break**

Harry beams, "This is great Luna!" He stares at the brand new broom cleaning kit. "I wish I would have thought to get you something. I feel like a jerk."

Luna smiles. "So that means I get a total of four presents next year between you and Naruto. Christmas will be fun next year with so many gifts!"

Naruto gains a thoughtful expression. "Or an extra present for your birthday."

"Oh? I get a birthday present too?"

"Of course," says Harry.

"But we did not get Naruto a present."

Harry and Luna turn to look at Naruto. "When is your birthday?" asks Harry.

"October 10th."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

A shrug comes from the blonde. "I don't celebrate my birthday. It is not a big deal."

Understanding appears on Harry's face. He never celebrated his birthday either. At least not until last year when Hagrid picked him up from the Dursley and brought a cake. It was not that he didn't want to celebrate it, but his relatives hate him. The Weasley had made his birthday this year a fun one.

"Well, next year, you get two presents from me for your birthday," promises Harry. "A birthday is an important day to celebrate."

"That is not…"

"I agree," smiles Luna. "If you were never born than I would not have a friend. So it is indeed an important day."

Naruto falls silent. He cracks a small smile. "Alright then." There is no point in arguing. Luna and Harry have set their minds on it.

 **Break**

January passed without any events. No more attacks on the students. Gryffindor managed to defeat Hufflepuff putting them in first place for the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin barely managed to defeat Ravenclaw to earn second place.

At night, Naruto with Luna's assistance started to brew the Animagus potion. It took them a couple tries to get the mixtures and timing correct. Fortunately, Harry had ordered extra of each ingredient. The potion took two weeks to brew and another week to rest.

Harry frowns, "I have been wondering. How come we are never caught in the library? It is not like we are hiding all that well."

Luna blinks. "I never thought about it."

The two turn to look at Naruto. He is using a ladle to scoop the potion into small vials. "Filch is the type of person that believes that trouble breakers wish to sneak around for amusement. He would never believe that students will sneak out to learn."

"I never…"

"You are lying," smiles Luna.

Naruto smiles, "I befriended Ms. Norris in my first year. I also threatened to exorcise Peeves if he ever tried to get me in trouble."

"So that all previous line was crap?" deadpans Harry.

"Pretty much." Naruto points at Harry. "And you believed it."

Luna laughs. Harry grumbles.

Naruto hands Harry and Luna a vial of the potion. "The vials have a charm on them that preserve the potion for up to three months. By that time Luna should be on that step."

Harry eyes the clear silver liquid. "What happens once we take it?"

"The book was not clear on that," says Luna. "It was very vague."

"According to the book, once a wizard or witch drinks the potion, the inner animal shall appear to them," reads Naruto. "I assume like a vision."

"Is it random?" Harry frowns. "Do I get a vision in middle of class?"

Naruto shrugs. "I only know what the book tells me." He points at the other two books. "It is basically the same in all three books." A vial is raised up. "Three drops each month until no potion left. Not much else we can do until we know our inner animal. Once we know our inner animal than we can practice transfiguring into that animal."

Harry pops open the vial. Naruto does the same. The two share an expression. Raising the vials, the two open their mouths and let it drip three drops on their tongues. Both gain puckered lips.

"Ugh, sour!" hisses Harry.

"Yeah," Naruto puts the cork back on the vial. "Well, time to focus on a new project until our inner animals arrive." He pulls out the book that Luna gave to him as a present. "I am going to work on creating my own spells."

"I need to finish my essay for Potions," sighs Harry. "I can't decide who is worse. Snape or Lockhart."

"Lockhart is quite handsome."

"Doesn't make him a good teacher."

"Nice to look at it though."

Harry shakes his head. "No thanks. Lockhart isn't my type."

Luna leans forward. "What is your type?"

"Uh…" Harry splutters. A light blush. "Well, I like cute girls."

"Do you think I am cute?"

"Of course!"

"So you like me?"

"I like you…as a friend…not that you are not girlfriend material, but I don't feel…"

Harry gains a deadpan expression. Luna is smiling brightly. Naruto is giving one of his rare smirks. It is in that moment the Gryffindor knows that he had been pranked. "So funny."

Naruto opens his book. "It was pretty funny."

"It's okay Harry. I think you are handsome. A bit on the scrawny side, but very pretty eyes."

A blush burns Harry's cheeks.

"Hear that, you have _pretty_ eyes," smirks Naruto. Harry tosses a quill at Naruto's head.

Luna turns to look at Naruto. "I really like your blonde hair." She reaches up touching it. "So soft."

"Oh, soft hair," taunts Harry.

Naruto shrugs, "Whatever you say _pretty eyes_." Harry flushes.

 **Break**

Lockhart decided that since there had not been an attack on a student in almost two months that the school deserved a morale booster. A celebration to celebrate the end of the attacks.

The students came into the Great Hall on February 14th to find a change. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened.

"What's going on?" Harry asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off his bacon.

Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

Luna picks up a piece of confetti. "I think this is fun."

Naruto passed Luna a wrapped package in the shape of a book. "Happy birthday, belated."

"Oh, a birthday present on Valentine's Day. I wonder if it counts as a Valentine gift too," smiles Luna.

"No."

"But…"

"I'll take it away until tomorrow if I have too. I don't want you sending me any singing dwarfs," says Naruto firmly.

Luna pouts cutely. She perks up. "What if my Valentine gift to you is to send singing dwarfs to Draco and his friends?"

Naruto smiles widely. "I would love that. I'll even send some dwarfs to Harry. I don't want him to feel left out." Luna giggles.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! Harry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to Harry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.

Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord

Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, he got up, his feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy…"

The dwarf turned around at the mention of Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" frowned Draco.

"I have a Valentine for you too."

Draco tried to make a run for it, but suddenly tripped on air. Hidden away to the side, Naruto twirled his wand with a satisfied smile. The dwarf leapt onto Malfoy and began to sing a song for the Slytherin prince.

Harry smirks. Revenge is sweet.

 **Break**

"Harry!"

Harry awoke in a snap. "Huh?" He looked around in confusion. Ron was looking at him with a pale expression.

A stern voice causes him to stiffen up. "Do I bore you Mr. Potter?" Harry gulped. He turned to look at one very upset Professor McGonagall. A few snickered at his distress. Others ducked their head to avoid her wrath.

"No ma'am!" Harry sits up straight. "I am sorry. I don't know what happened."

Professor McGonagall is not pleased with the response. "Five points from Gryffindor. Do not let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am!"

Harry breathes a sigh of relief as she walks away. Ron gives a him a look. All he can do is shrug. One second he is listening to the lecture, next second he is asleep. The last thing that he remembered is flying through the air. Except he wasn't on a broom. He had wings?

A gasp escapes the Gryffindor. He ducks down hoping not to have been too loud. It was a vision. A vision of his inner animal. Harry smiles.

 **Break**

Harry tosses away the cloak in excitement. "I am a bird!"

"Really?" says Naruto surprised.

"Now you won't need a broom to fly," smiles Luna. "Though I think you will still need one to play Quidditch."

Harry smiles widely. "I am not sure which bird. I had a vision in Transfiguration of flying. I didn't see them, but I knew I had wings."

Naruto smiles. "Impressive."

"How about you? Any visions yet?"

"The same one I had last month. I was in a forest full of trees. I think my inner animal likes trees."

Luna pouts. "I still have thirty more hours until I can drink the potion." Naruto and Harry send sympathetic looks. "Oh! But I do have some good news." She raises her wand up. A wave over the head and she taps her head.

Harry gasps in awe. Luna turned invisible. Well, not completely invisible. He can see the outline of her body, but she is blending in with the environment. "Wicked."

Naruto pokes Luna in the shoulder. "It looks like you have the basics, but might need more power. I don't even have to squint to know you are there."

"Finite."

Luna cancels the spell. "Yes, I need more work. I think it is good enough to make it back to the tower on my own."

"No," says Harry/Naruto.

Harry continues to speak. "Monster is still out there. You will travel with one of us like always."

"I am a pureblood."

"Not taking the risk," says Naruto. Harry nods.

"Ok," smiles Luna.

Naruto changes the subject. "Congrats. You almost have it down." He waves his own wand above his head and gives it a tap. Harry and Luna are surprised when he vanishes. There is no outline. The two reach out poking Naruto in the chest. "Finite." Naruto is breathing a bit hard. "It takes a lot of magical power to cast it."

Harry smiles sheepishly. "I am still working on mine." He has been a bit lazy with the Disillusionment Charm. The Invisibility Cloak belonged to his father. Using it makes him feel close to his parents.

"Typical pretty eyes," sighs Naruto.

A groan escapes the Gryffindor. Harry promises to find a way to get back at the Slytherin.

 **Break**

Naruto and Luna take seats in the Ravenclaw section. Not a single Ravenclaw made a mention about a Slytherin sitting among them. All of them were too scared. It was no secret what happened last time someone annoyed Naruto at a Quidditch game.

"I am not sure if I should cheer on Harry or Ravenclaw," says Luna. Those that overheard send Luna looks of anger and betrayal. To think that a Ravenclaw will cheer for a Gryffindor during one of the final matches of the season.

"Cheer for them both," replies Naruto. "Anyone has a problem I'll send them on a trip."

All the Ravenclaws listening in on the conversation turn away. No more glares are sent Luna's way.

Luna smiles, "I think I will do that then."

Naruto is unable to focus on the match. It is too much of a convenience that there has not been an attack in over four months. Why did the attacks stop? Were the teachers close to finding a culprit? He didn't understand it one bit. As far as he knew there were no leads on the culprit. Just rumors. If anything the attacks should have increased. Especially as the Mandrakes were near adulthood. Once the petrified students were revived the culprit will be revealed. Those that were petrified will no doubt reveal the person or monster that petrified them.

Did the culprit flee? No. All the students and teachers are still at Hogwarts. Everyone returned from Christmas vacation. So why the stop in attacks?

Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play, the cup, Gryffindor…"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

She motioned to Fred and George. "Mr. Weasley, I will need you both to come with me." Fred and George opened their mouths. "There will be time to talk later. Come now!"

 **Break**

Harry opened a single eye. Slowly, he sat up. Everyone was asleep. Even Ron had managed to fall asleep despite the circumstances.

"Ginny Weasley…I did not expect that."

A gasp of surprise escaped Harry. He almost fell out of bed. Harry spun around to see Naruto sitting on top of his trunk. Taking a deep breath, Harry whispered softly. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto held up the Invisibility Cloak. "Making sure you do not try to come to the library. I already spoke with Luna. No more traveling around at night. Too dangerous."

"I have to find…"

" _We_ will find out the culprit," corrects Naruto. "You are not the only one that wishes to keep Hogwarts open."

Harry falls silent. That is right. Naruto may not be friends with the Weasley family, but Hogwarts is home to the Slytherin. Like Harry, he lives a rough life outside school. "How did you get in?"

"You gave me the passwords. I simply used a Disillusionment Charm for the rest."

"Definitely need to learn that spell." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "Ginny is a pureblood. Why would she be attacked?"

"Truthfully?" Naruto folds his arms. "I think she knew something. Something about the attacks."

"But…"

"It is speculation, but there have been no attacks in four months. All previous attacks, except the ghost, were on muggle-born wizards. Suddenly, an attack on a _single_ pureblood witch. Did you see the look on her face? It was not surprise like the others. She was afraid. Ginny knew the attacker." The blonde releases a small sigh. "At least that is my theory."

Harry sits up. "No, it makes sense." He releases a sigh. "So what now? We are no closer to finding the one responsible than before."

Naruto stands up. "Same as last time. Eyes and ears open. If Ginny found out the attacker it means the person made a mistake. We have to catch them when they make another one." He glanced out the window. "I think I found our lead."

"What…"

A wave of the wand and Naruto vanished. Harry whispered several times. "Naruto…Naruto!" No response. The Gryffindor grumbled in annoyance.

 **Break**

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The stranger had rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-borns. And now the daughter of a highly respected Ministry employee. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch…"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty…"

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology…"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.

Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good..."

"What're you doing here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your, you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension, you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no student left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended, no, no, last thing we want just now."

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks…"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted…"

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

"How many did you have to threaten and blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"You can't take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the students won't stand a chance! There'll be killings next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside…"

"But…" stuttered Fudge.

"No!" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

For a second, Dumbledore's eyes traveled towards the shadows.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your…highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any…killings."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. That'd lead'em right. That's all I'm saying."

Fudge stared at him in amazement.

"All right, I'm coming," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "And someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away."

The door slammed shut. Out of the shadows the air shimmered. Naruto stared at the door. Dumbledore saw straight through the Disillusionment Charm. The headmaster is indeed a powerful wizard.

Fang ran over to Naruto. "Hagrid will be back soon." Naruto petted Fang. "I need to follow the spiders."

 **Break**

Naruto calmly hiked through the Forbidden Forest. Ocean blue eyes were locked onto the trail of spiders. Hagrid kept more secrets in the forest than the Slytherin realized. He wondered what other secrets the forest held.

Deeper and deeper into the forest he traveled. Until he sensed a wave of bloodlust. A flick of the wrist sent wand into hand. Naruto raised his arm at the spider above. It was easily larger than him. A dozen eyes staring at him with intelligence.

"An intruder..."

"I am a friend of Hagrid."

The spider paused at the mention of Hagrid's name. It turned and pointed to the south. Naruto headed in the direction without hesitation. He soon stepped into a grove of trees. Ocean blue eyes darted around as spiders of all sizes began to surround him.

"You are not Hagrid."

Out of the shadows emerged the largest of the spiders. A dozen crimson eyes gazed upon the boy.

"I am a friend of Hagrid. He sent me here."

"Hagrid has never sent others in the past."

Naruto stepped forward without fear. "Tonight, he was taken away." The large spider gained anger at such words. "A monster is attacking the students at Hogwarts. Hagrid has been blamed for the attacks."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders. It was like applause.

"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"It has begun again," says Naruto. "I need to find the one responsible in order to clear Hagrid's name."

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?"

More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

Naruto frowned. "How did it travel through the school?"

"The walls. I could sense it in the walls."

Walls? That made perfect sense. The castle is huge. Even a monster the size of the spiders or larger could move freely inside the walls. Naruto curses himself for not figuring that one out.

"Thank you for your help."

"Where do you go?" Aragog spoke slowly. "I am afraid you go nowhere. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

"Incendio!"

A wave of fire burst from the tip of Naruto's wand. He spins around in a circle. The trees are set afire by the blaze. Naruto ends the spell. His eyes lock onto the leader of the spiders. "I will burn your hollow to ashes if you provoke me."

For the first time in the meeting, Aragog felt fear.

Naruto spoke in a firm tone. "Hagrid is one of the few people that I respect and call a friend. I will clear his name. Those that stand in my way, I will not hesitate to move them." Three spiders tried to leap above the flames. An upward swing of the arm caused the flames to burst to life swallowing the spiders. The other spiders began to back away as the flames began to spread.

Aragog started to speak in a respectful tone. "It seems that I made a foolish decision. Hagrid means much to you as he does to me." A snapping of pincers fill the air. "This one time we shall let a guest beside Hagrid to leave unharmed. Do not return to our hollow grounds."

No more words are spoken. Naruto takes his leave. The flames start to lower the further away he gets. In a manner of seconds the boy vanished into the night with no trace.

 **Break**

Ron doesn't have much of an appetite. "Hagrid? I can't believe it was him this whole time."

"Come on Ron," says Harry. "Hagrid would never attack anyone. He loves this school."

"Yeah, but he does keep crazy dangerous monsters around. Charlie told me that last year he came to the school to get a dragon from Hagrid," argues Ron.

"I know he doesn't make the best decisions, but you really think he would let loose such a dangerous monster and not tell Dumbledore?"

A frown forms on Ron's face. "No…I guess not." Ron releases a sigh. "But Dumbledore is gone now too."

Harry doesn't have a thing to say to that. He glanced over at the Slytherin table. Naruto and Luna are eating at the end of it as usual. As much as he wanted to go over there to talk to them, it was not the right time. The school is in complete lockdown. Students have to be escorted to classes, bathrooms, meals, and common rooms. He doesn't know when he will get the chance to speak to his friends. Then again, if anyone can find a way to move around undetected it is Naruto. The Slytherin is the sneakiest person that Harry ever met.

 **Break**

Harry stayed up all night. One by one the others in his dorm began to fall asleep. Ron was the last trying to come up with a way to save his sister. A yawn escaped Harry. He had to stay awake too.

"You will need to let me know if the password gets changed."

The air shimmers as Naruto appears. He takes a seat on Harry's trunk. "I won't be able to sneak in here if it does. Not without alerting the entire common room," finishes Naruto.

"I'll do that. Any news?"

Naruto scoots over so that he is not in the line of sight if one of the other Gryffindors wake up. "Last night, I was there when Hagrid was taken. I saw Dumbledore and Fudge from your window. I was able to beat them down to Hagrid's Hut."

That explains the sudden disappearance. Harry had wondered about that.

"Hagrid left a single clue. Said to follow the spiders. Once they left, I headed into the Forbidden Forest. I followed the spiders to an Acromantula nest." Harry leaned in. Listening intently. "Aragog, leader of the Acromantula, was brought to Hogwarts fifty years ago by Hagrid. That was the last time that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Hagrid was blamed for the attacks because of Aragog, but the Acromantula was not the one responsible. The spider would not speak reveal any more information on the monster. All I know is that the spiders fear the monster more than anything else."

"Fifty years ago? But…anyone that was a student then is now an adult."

"Only one new teacher arrived at Hogwarts this year."

"No…no way."

Naruto leans back against the wall. "I agree, Lockhart is an idiot. A _true_ idiot."

Harry runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I found out that the monster is traveling inside the walls," remembers Naruto.

"Inside the walls? Like a rat or snake?" frowns Harry. His eyes widen. "Wait a snake. I could hear its voice remember?"

"Are you saying that you can speak to snakes?"

"Well, I only did it once before at the zoo…"

"Harry," interrupts the Slytherin. "Speaking to animals is a rare talent." In an instant, Naruto draws his wand and points it behind Harry. "Scream and I will hex you."

Harry spun around to find Ron wide awake. "Ron…"

"You are a Parseltongue," says Ron. Harry and Naruto gain confused expression. "A Parseltongue is a person that can speak to snakes. It is dark magic."

"I am sure loads of people can do it," argues Harry.

Naruto shakes his head. "No, Ron is right. The last Parseltongue was one of the most famous dark wizards of all time, Salazar Slytherin. It is the reason that the snake is the symbol of Slytherin." He gives a swish and a flick. Ron's wand is levitated into the air.

"Hey…"

Harry slaps a hand over Ron's mouth. "I know you don't like him, but Naruto is a friend. He has been keeping an eye on the Slytherins ever since the attacks started. If you want to save Ginny, we need his help." Slowly, he removes his hand.

Ron glares at Naruto. "Fine…I'll work with the slimy Slytherin…one time."

A sigh escapes Harry. "Good enough."

"So the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets is a snake with the ability to petrify. It is traveling through the school inside the walls." Naruto stands up. "Anything else?"

"It was opened fifty years ago," adds Harry.

"Good luck traveling back in time," scoffs Ron.

A wand hits Ron in the face. He splutters. Ron turns to yell at the one responsible, but finds empty space. "What? Where did he go?"

Harry smirks, "He does that."

 **Break**

Luna hums in thought. "Not many people around from fifty years ago."

Naruto really wishes that there was a wider selection of breakfast items. English breakfast are so heavy in calories. "I suppose if we look at who is alive from fifty years ago Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick fit the criteria."

"I can think of several people that have been in the castle for centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Mhm," Luna smiles. "There is Helena, the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, and the Bloody Baron of Slytherin…"

"The ghosts…" Naruto freezes up. Of course. The ghosts in Hogwarts have been here for centuries. Even the pictures on the walls have been in the castle for untold years. All of them are sure to have knowledge on what happened fifty years ago. "Luna-chan, you are a genius."

Luna gains a curious expression. "I am?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

 **Break**

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Ginny's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."

Harry knew that Ginny had seen it. That was the only explanation that she was attacked. Ginny is a pureblood witch. Not a muggle-born like all the others.

It had been a week since Ginny's attack. Naruto had sent small letters that he was following a lead, but he had yet to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. At this rate it looked like the school will close before the mystery is solved.

Madam Pomphrey walked over to them. "Ok boys, it is time to leave. I want you to head straight to your common room. This is no time to play games."

"Yes ma'am."

The two are walking down the hall. "Harry…I think we need to tell Professor McGonagall everything that we know," says Ron. "She…she might be able to do something."

Harry can see the desperation in his best friend's eyes. Ron needed to do something to help his sister. A nod comes from the Boy-Who-Lived. "Let's go to the staff room," said Harry. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down.

But the bell to signal break never came.

Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Hermione Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron didn't recognize the name.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."

The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I, well, I…"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall…"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I…I really never, you may have misunderstood…"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll…I'll be in my office, getting…getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left, one by one.

Quietly, Harry and Ron left the staff room.

"It looks like they are better at hiding then you thought."

The two Gryffindors jumped in fright. Harry and Ron spun around with wands drawn. "Bloody hell, where did you two come from?" pants Ron.

"We found someone that can help us find the monster," says Naruto.

"There was another…"

"We know," whispers Luna. "I like Hermione. She is always nice to me. We will save her right?"

Naruto nods. "Come on, we don't have much time." Ron watched in surprise as Naruto tapped Luna on the head with his wand and she disappeared. Naruto then did the same to himself.

"Wait…what…how?"

Harry threw the cloak over Ron. "Questions later."

 **Break**

Ron comes out from under the cloak. "The girl's bathroom? Now I know you two are blimey."

"Finite."

Naruto and Luna appeared out of thin air. "Myrtle!" yelled the Slytherin.

A wailing sound filled the air. A ghost flew through one of the stall doors. "Who is it? More people that came to make fun of Moaning Myrtle!" A girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen glares at them behind her bespectacled glasses.

"Hello Myrtle," smiles Luna.

"How did you die?" asks Naruto.

Myrtle hovers down in front of the Slytherin. "How rude…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. She flew backwards and hid behind Luna.

"See," whispers Ron. "Even a ghost knows that Slytherins are dangerous."

Harry stepped forward. "Please Myrtle, can you tell us what happened?"

"I suppose." Myrtle regained a bit of composure. "It happened a long time ago. I came to the bathroom during break. I was minding my own business when I heard a boy. I yelled at him to leave, but he kept talking in a strange language. Then it happened." She shivered. "I opened the stall door and all I saw were a pair of eyes. Next thing I know I am dead."

Naruto turned around. "This is it. The entrance to the Chamber is here."

"In the girl's bathroom?"

Harry elbowed Ron. "Start looking."

"Luna-chan," Naruto tapped her on the head. She began to turn invisible. "Find Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall. Tell them everything. Oh, tell them to bring a rooster."

"Be careful."

Naruto listens to the footsteps to make sure that Luna left. "I think I found it." He turns around to find Harry at the sink. "There is a snake engraved on the sink."

"Say something," urges Ron. "In Parseltongue."

"How?"

"I don't know, imagine you are talking to a snake."

Harry stares at the sink. Taking a deep breath, he imagines he is talking to the snake at the zoo. Ron and Naruto are surprised when Harry begins to speak in hisses.

" _Open."_

The bathroom trembles. Like a flower blooming, the sink opens up to reveal a wide hole in the floor. It leads straight down underneath the school. "This is it," says Harry.

Naruto glances at the two Gryffindors. "Don't look it in the eyes. Wands at the ready." He leaps into the hole.

"He's crazy," says Ron.

Harry draws his wand and leaps in next. Ron hesitates. Closing his eyes, he jumps into the hole.

Hitting the bottom, Naruto rolls forward into a crouching position. Spell on the tip of his tongue as his eyes dart around. The area is clear. Harry is next to come through. Ron is last tumbling onto the floor of bones.

"What are these?"

"Bones," answers Naruto.

Ron screams like a little girl.

"Lumos," incants Naruto

"Lumos," casts Harry as well.

Ron glances at his broken wand that is tapped together. "Good thinking."

Naruto begins to lead the way. Harry and Ron follow.

The three travel through the caverns until reaching a wall. On that wall are carvings of snakes. Harry steps forward. _"Open._ " Snake carvings come to life slithering around the stone wall. An unlocking sound fills the air and the wall rises up.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," says Naruto.

"Now is not the time for those morbid jokes," whispers Harry.

The Chamber of Secrets is flanked with towering pillars entwined with carved wood, and a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin is at the far end. Each towering pillar contains multiple carvings of snakes.

Ron points ahead. "Look. It is the girl that was taken down here."

Slowly and cautiously, the three make their way towards Hermione Granger. The second year Ravenclaw girl lies on the floor unmoving. Harry crouches down and turns the girl over. "She feels cold."

Naruto places a hand on the neck. "Alive, barely."

"Weird thing to carry with her," says Ron staring at the diary.

Footsteps reaches Naruto's ear. He stands up with wand pointed at the intruder. "Who are you?"

A tall, handsome young man steps out of the shadows. He wears Slytherin robes. The young man approaches them with a smile. "I must admit, I am surprised that the three of you found the entrance to the chamber. But I am glad you made it. I have been wanting to meet you for some time, Harry Potter."

Harry frowns. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you."

"Tom Riddle," says Naruto. "I recognize you. You won a school service award."

Tom glares, "Naruto Uzumaki. A muggle born in Slytherin. I am most curious is to how you evaded me all year. Out of all the filthy mud bloods, I wanted to kill you first." Tom draws a wand. Naruto, Harry, and Ron tense keeping their wands trained on the young man. "Tell me Potter, how is a baby with barely any magical power managed to defeat the greatest dark lord of all time?"

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort _is_ my past, present, and future!" Tom begins to wave his wand in the air spelling out his full name in flames. A simple flick sends the letters moving. The letters spell out a sentence.

 _I am Lord Voldemort_

Ron gulps, "No way…It can't be."

"I first opened the chamber fifty years ago. I would have succeeded back then, but after the death of that girl, Dumbledore kept an annoying close eye on me."

Harry smirks, "He saw right through you, didn't he?"

"He didn't make things easy," glares Tom. "So I created a diary. A way to preserve my memory so that one day another will finish the great work of Salazar Slytherin." He looks straight at Ron. "At first I was using Ginny Weasley, your little sister. She was so easy to manipulate. So lonely as her brothers ignored her."

Anger burned in Ron's eyes. "You bastard!"

Naruto stepped in front of Ron. "She broke free of your control."

Tom scowled, "I underestimated the little blood traitor. She got rid of the diary. I lost my influence on her." A gesture down at Hermione. "But then a foolish mud blood came along to find my diary. A bigger fool than the blood traitor. So desperate to seek knowledge that I was able to use her with little difficulty. I had to silence the blood traitor in order to move on with my plans."

"I'll kill you!" Ron waves his wand. The spell backfires hitting him in the chest. Ron is sent flying.

"Pitiful," says Tom. "No matter, as the mud blood grows weaker, I grow stronger. Soon, I will be more than a memory. I will be real. Lord Voldemort will rise as the greatest sorcerer."

"Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer!" exclaims Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore was driven from the school by the mere memory of me!"

"Dumbledore will never be gone from Hogwarts as long as there are people loyal to him!"

A beautiful trilling sound fills the air. It fills Naruto, Harry, and Ron with hope. Fawkes flies through the air. It drops the Sorting Hat at Harry's feet.

"Fawkes," says Harry.

"Looks like we have the upper hand," says Naruto.

Tom turns around. "A bird and a dirty old hat. Let us see how it fairs against my pet, the Basilisk." He steps towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin. A hissing sound comes from the young man. Harry is the only one that understands the language.

 _Speak to me Salazar Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_

The mouth of the statue opens up. Out of the mouth slithers the largest snake that either of three boys have ever seen.

"Take cover! Do not look in its eyes!" yells Naruto. He runs towards the nearest pillar. Ron and Harry scramble to do the same.

"Kill them!" orders Tom.

A hiss comes from the Basilisk. Naruto runs out from behind the pillar and stares at the body refusing to raise his head. "Incendio!" A burst of flames strike the Basilisk. It hisses in anger. The Basilisk lunges at Naruto, but he dives out of the way.

"Split up!" orders Naruto. "Take turn launching spells to keep it confused!"

Harry runs out from behind his pillar. "Flippendo!" The spell slams into the Basilisk's body. Much to Harry's surprise the spells bounces off hitting the floor. He quickly runs behind the next pillar as the Basilisk turns in his direction.

Ron fumbles. "Uh…I…my wand."

Fawkes dives down. A battle-cry comes from the phoenix as it attacks the Basilisk.

"No!" yells Tom.

Naruto watches as Fawkes claws out the Basilisk's eyes. A hiss of pain comes from the giant snake.

Tom seethes in rage. "Your little bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still smell and hear you!"

"Aim for the head! It can't petrify us!" Naruto runs out from behind the pillar. "Ignis! Verdmillius!" A fireball strikes the Basilisk in the face. A purple bolt of lightning follows. The Basilisk is not harmed by the attacks and lunges at the blonde. Naruto performs a front flip to dodge.

"Ignis! Ritcusempra!"

Harry's spells have no effect either.

"A ticking charm?" groans Naruto.

"I don't know a whole bunch of spells like you!" yells Harry.

"Watch out!" yells Ron.

The basilisk smashes through the pillar almost tackling Harry. He barely manages to escape and runs through the water.

Tom smiles in amusement. "Do you really think you can beat the basilisk? It's hide is resistant to even the most powerful spells. You might as well try to poke it with a stick."

Naruto runs over to Ron. "Get the hat."

"The hat? What the bloody hell for?"

"Fawkes wouldn't deliver it to us unless it had some use. Your wand is garbage so get the hat."

Ron gulps. Naruto gives a nod. "Ready? I'll distract it."

"O-ok."

"Go!"

The Slytherin runs in the opposite direction. "Incendio!" A torrent of flames strike the Basilisk in the side. It spins around. At high speeds it slithers straight at Naruto.

Ron takes off. He almost falls as he picks up the hat and runs over to Harry's hiding place. "I got it."

"Got what?" asks Harry.

"The hat! I got the bloody hat!"

Harry stares at his best friend. "Ok…so what now?"

"I don't know! He told me to get the bloody thing!" Ron pants. "It is a bit heavier than I remember."

"There is something in it."

Ron looks down. A glint of silver. He reaches inside and pulls out a sword. "Bloody hell."

An explosion causes the two to turn. The basilisk is destroying the pillars. "Ok," pants Harry. "I am going to help Naruto distract it. You plunge that sword into the snake."

"Me?"

"Go!"

Harry runs out calling out any spell that comes to mind.

"If you keep using the Tickling Charm I am going to kick your ass!"

"I am trying to help!"

Naruto and Harry dodge in opposite directions to avoid being crushed by the basilisk's tail.

"Ignis!" yells Harry/Naruto at same time. A pair of fireballs strike the basilisk on each side of its face. It cries out in pain.

"Ah!"

Ron charges forward with the sword raised high. A sloppy swing strikes the Basilisk in the side. The sword makes a small cut. "I did it…I did it-ah!" Basilisk strikes Ron with its tail.

"Ron!"

Ron hits the floor hard. The sword clatters across the floor. He lies there unconscious with blood dripping down his face.

Harry runs towards Ron. "Incendio!" Naruto draws the snake's attention.

Sliding across the floor, Harry kneels next to Ron. "Come on. Don't be dead." He shakes Ron a couple times. A groan comes from the red head. Relief fills Harry. "Naruto…no!" Harry turns to see Naruto send flying into the cavern wall.

"It is all over now," smirks Tom. "Finish them!"

The basilisk lunges at Naruto.

"Stupefy!"

"Reducto!"

A pair of powerful spells slam into the Basilisk's face. The giant snake is knocked backwards. Naruto turns to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. "Fawkes blinded it…don't need to close eyes," says the Slytherin.

Flitwick and McGonagall open their eyes. The two professors begin to unleash a barrage of spells. A hiss of pain comes from the Basilisk. It is unable to find an opening in the barrage. "Mr. Uzumaki, is there a reason that we brought along Miss Lovegood and a rooster?" asks McGonagall. A flick of the wand conjures over a dozen birds of various sizes. The bird begins to surround the basilisk pecking at its impenetrable hide.

Flitwick is dancing around. The little professor is moving with grace and elegance that would make a dancer jealous. Spell after spell is launched from his wand.

Luna pets the rooster. "I want to name him."

"Make it crow," says Naruto.

McGonagall frowns not understanding one bit. She turns around pointing her wand at the rooster. A blue spells hits the rooster. "Crow," orders the professor.

The rooster crows loudly.

Tom spins around. "No!"

The Basilisk freezes in mid lunge at Professor Flitwick. Suddenly, it releases a blood curling hiss. With a thud the giant snake hits the floor.

"It's dead," says Professor Flitwick.

"How?" gasps Professor McGonagall.

"Good rooster," smiles Luna.

"Guess that explains the reason that someone slaughtered the roosters at the beginning of the year," says Naruto. "Glad that worked."

Professor McGonagall stares at him incredulously. "You mean you didn't know?" Naruto shrugs.

Professor Flitwick bursts out laughing. "Delightful, my boy!"

Tom glares at all of them. "No matter! I am almost complete. The girl will soon be dead and Lord Voldemort will rise again!"

Naruto walks past Harry and Ron. He picks up the sword. Twirling it around, he walks over to Tom.

"You can't hurt…"

Pain fills Tom. A hole appears in his chest. He raises his head. Naruto stands over Hermione with the tip of the sword thrust into the cover of the diary. Ink begins to bubble out of the diary like blood. Naruto raises the sword with the diary sticking to the tip. He slams it straight down on the floor stabbing straight through the diary.

"No…"

Tom explodes in a burst out light.

Naruto takes a seat next to Harry. "That is the reason I hit people. Makes them shut up faster."

"Yeah, he was starting to get on my nerves too."

"I couldn't let him come back to life. I already have to deal with Draco and all that pureblood crap. I can't handle any more of it."

Harry smirks, "I agree that would be too much to handle."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick share a surprised expression. In all their time teaching at Hogwarts, they have never seen a friendship between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Luna skips over to the two boys. "I am hungry. Can we go get dinner now?"

 **Hogwarts Express**

Luna hugs Harry. "I'll write you," smiles Harry.

"Ok," smiles Luna.

Harry offers his hand. Naruto shakes it. "Thanks for all the help," smiles Harry.

"It what friends do," smiles Naruto. "Animagus training doesn't require a wand. Give you something to do over the summer."

"Oh, I had a dream that my animal is an otter," smiles Luna. "It came to me last night."

Naruto and Harry look at Luna in surprise. "Daddy is here. Bye!" Luna hums a tune as she leaves.

A sigh escapes Harry. "She is going to beat us both isn't she?"

"As long as I beat you, I am ok." Naruto tosses a wave. "Later, pretty eyes."

Harry grumbles, "Just for that I am going to beat you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you get this?"

"I am selling it for 250 galleons a vial."

"No wait a second…"

"I have ten vials."

The shop keeper gains a look of greed. A vial of Basilisk venom sells for at least 400 galleons a vial. This little brat claims to have ten vials and only wants 250 galleons a vial. That is 150 galleon profit a vial. At least one thousand galleons in profits once he sells the vials at proper market value.

"If you don't want them I will head to another shop."

"Wait!"

Naruto smiles inwardly. Hook, line, and sinker.

Two days after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, Naruto had Harry open the entrance for him. He snuck into the chamber and harvested a few items from the basilisk. A dozen teeth and a few galleons of blood. From the each fang he harvested three vials of venom. He had no idea of the worth at the time, but he knew from Hagrid that ingredients from magical creatures tend to sell for high prices as potion ingredients.

Once the summer rolled around, he traveled in disguise to Knockturn Alley and this shop to see how much Basilisk venom, fangs, and blood sold at. Market value price put the venom at 400 to 500 galleons a vial. It was a highly sought after ingredient in the Asian countries. The blood and fangs sold for around 100 to 200 galleons a piece. He didn't have the credentials to go around selling such rare ingredients at market price so he was selling at a lower price. He planned to keep the fang and blood for future use. The venom on the other hand he planned to sell to make a high amount of galleons.

"All the galleons up front. I'll be back in two days."

"Ok, but what do I call you?"

Naruto pauses. He turns around not lifting the hood on the white robes. "Kurama." The shop keeper watches as the mysterious seller leaves.

 **Privet Drive**

Harry is sitting in his bedroom. He is concentrating deeply on his left arm. Parts of his skin turned into a feather-like substance. He is trying to transform his entire left arm into a wing. Transforming into an Animagus is a wandless art so the Ministry is unable to track it.

The visions are becoming more frequent. Unfortunately, he sees everything from the eyes the inner animal. No third person view to give him a complete picture. So far he has seen long wings, sharp talons, and dark brown feathers with a white plumage.

According to the notebook that he created with Naruto and Luna. It was best to practice self-transfiguring one arm at a time. The non-wand using arm. That way if a problem occurred one can use their wand to fix it.

It took a great deal of concentration and magical power to perform a self-transfiguration. Harry spent hours in his room alone trying to accomplish the task. One week into summer and he can barely turn his skin into feathers. Just a feather-like coating. Really weird. Still, it was progress. Practicing to become an animagus took away the boredom of living with his relatives over the summer.

Luna already wrote to him twice since summer vacation started. Reading her letters was amusing. She wrote in the same manner that she held conversations. No real topic in mind just random musings and a bunch of mind boggling questions. It made him laugh. Ron contacted him a couple days ago to let him know that his dad won the lottery and that they are traveling as a family to visit his eldest brother in Egypt. Harry was happy and jealous at the same time. He had been hoping to return to the Weasleys again this summer, but he knew that the Weasleys didn't have much money so being able to go on a trip was a big deal. He was happy for them.

Naruto had yet to write him. Harry thought about writing the blonde, but he had no idea where to send the letter. The Slytherin said that he lived in an orphanage, but never gave the name of the place. As always Naruto had to be mysterious. Oh well, he knew that Naruto will contact him eventually.

Harry decided to take a break from Animagus training. Walking over to his trunk, he pulled out one of the new books that he bought. _Spells for Combat!_ He didn't want to get stuck in a situation with a Basilisk and have to resort to Tickling Charms like last time. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

" _Ticking Charm, really?" frowns Professor McGonagall_

 _Professor Flitwick chuckles, "An interesting choice."_

" _Was the snake ticklish?" asks Luna curiously._

 _Harry glared at Naruto. "I really hate you."_

" _Oh no, don't tickle me to death," replies Naruto._

 _Laughter fills the air. Harry turns red as Professor Flitwick and Luna are barely able to walk. He notices that Professor McGonagall is refusing to meet his eyes. She is suspiciously coughing. It is a good thing that Fawkes took Ron, Hermione, and Ginny first. At least he can maintain some dignity around them._

Never again. He is going to learn some real spells. Harry buried his nose in the book.

 **Godric's Hollow**

Naruto stood in the center of the small village. In the center of the village is a statue dedicated to James, Lily, and Harry Potter. To the muggle eye it is a plain statue to remember those that were lost in the war. When gazed upon by a wizard or witch it transformed into a memorial to the Potter family. The wizarding family that was killed in the village thirteen years ago by the Dark Lord Voldemort. He clapped his hands together and bowed respectfully.

Once he said a small prayer, he began to truly explore the village. Godric's Hollow is a small village in the west country of England. It is a village that houses a population of 850 people. Eighty percent of the population are wizards and witches. On the far side of the village are large manors and small mansions that belong to the wealthier wizarding families. He believes that the Bones, Parkinson, and Nott families are among those. There are many other students that go to Hogwarts that live in Godric's Hollow.

The reason that he came to Godric's Hollow is to buy a house. He paid off the debt for the Hogwarts tuition for the past two years and has around 800 galleons left in his account. Plenty of money left to buy a small home. Nothing too fancy. Hogsmeade was his first choice, but it was too close to Hogwarts and there are a couple professors that live in Hogsmeade. If one of them finds out that he is living on his own when he is underage, he will be sent back to the orphanage or worse. No point in taking that chance when other options exist. He was not worried about the students recognizing him. Even if one managed to catch a glimpse of him, most of them feared the Slytherin name or his reputation. He is confident enough in his skills to avoid detection until he comes of legal age.

Home prices ranged from one hundred to thousands of galleons. It all depended on the size of the property and the modifications one wanted. Even a one story house of 900 square feet can be turned into a resort home with the proper magical enchantments. Basically, a wizard or witch purchased a plain home than used their own or had professional enchanters design the house to their desires. At least that is the standard for wizarding families that are not insanely rich like the Malfoys.

Naruto wanted a simple house. One story is fine. At least two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen that was open to the living room. He didn't like to have many walls. Walls got in the way of seeing possible intruders. A basement or an attic to turn into a weight room would also be ideal. A backyard as well to train outside. He can settle without the basement or attic, but he definitely needed some yard space.

"Please come again!" smiles a woman in a black business suit with matching knee-length skirt.

"Hello," greets Naruto.

Mandy glances down at the boy. "Um hi, can I help you?"

"I came for the open house."

"Aren't you a bit young?"

Naruto bows respectfully. "I am sorry. My parents and I are from Japan. The customs of Britain are new to us." He reaches into his plain black robes. Mandy's eyes widen as he pulls out a punch filled with galleons and sickles. "My parents are in another village checking out homes. I was sent here to see if I like the neighborhood better. My father told me to pay any real estate agents I found to assist in looking at any available houses." Confusion is on his face. "Um, what would be customary?"

Mandy stares at all the gold. All that gold in one pouch. His family must be purebloods from Japan. Very rich purebloods. If that is the child's money imagine the money in possession of the parents.

A warm, friendly smile lights up her face. "It will be my pleasure to show you the house." She pulls out a list from her clipboard. "I also have a list of other available houses in Godric's Hollow."

"Really? Thank you so much," he bows.

"So polite," smiles Mandy. "Tell me, what exactly are you parents searching for?"

"A small vacation home. I think my father has some new business partners. We travel around a lot," answers Naruto.

"Well, this is one of our smaller houses. Keep in mind that it can be enchanted to fit one's needs. The prices on each enchantment varies…"

Naruto listens as he follows the real estate agent inside the house. People are so easy to trick. A little bit of a gold and it is like stealing candy from a baby.

By the end of the day, he had purchased a home for six hundred and fifty galleons. It is a 1200 square feet house with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen is not completely open to the living room, but he planned to fix that in time. As a bonus the home had a finished basement with a laundry room. Unlike other wizards, he preferred muggle comforts. It cost extra to get the muggle add-ins, but it was worth it in his opinion. The part he liked most is the small quarter acre of fenced in backyard. Gives him plenty of room to set up training posts to work out on. The backyard is in bad shape, but like with the rest of the home, he planned to fix it up.

He is down to enough galleons to pay for third year tuition at Hogwarts. When he gets back to Hogwarts he is going to have harvest more of that Basilisk.

 **Break**

Harry stares at the form to go to Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade is an all wizarding village that is a mile from Hogwarts. Third year students and above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends. As long as the student has permission from their guardians.

A sigh escapes the Gryffindor. His guardians happen to hate him. What are the chances that he can get them to sign the Hogsmeade form? It will be damn near impossible.

Hedwig flies into the room. "Hey girl, got a letter for me?" smiles Harry. Hedwig drops the letter on the bed. He rubs her head affectionately. "I put out some biscuits for you." She nips his finger lovingly before flying to the cage to grab a treat.

 _Harry,_

 _I am doing well. I have been spending the past two weeks working a new job. Trying to save up to purchase my school supplies for next year._

 _I am close to finding my inner animal. I believe it is a primate. I am spending time at the library reading on muggle animals to try to find a picture, but have not had much luck._

 _The classes I have decided to take for next year are Runes and Care for Magical Creatures. Spending time with Hagrid and Luna has taught me much about magical creatures, I find them interesting. I am also interested in learning to combat or calm them down in case we have to fight another one like last year. I randomly picked Runes as I found the other classes boring. I don't believe in prophecies or seeing the future. No one controls my future except me. I probably know more about muggles than the professor in Muggle Studies, I live in the muggle world. Arithmancy is an advanced form of math and I suck at math._

Harry smirks. Naruto never minced words.

 _I'll be spending most of my time in Diagon or Knockturn Alley. Luna and I plan to meet up when she gets back from vacation with her father. You should join us._

 _Later,  
Naruto_

Harry walks over to his trunk. He pulls out a parchment, ink bottle, and quill. It occurs to him that Naruto lives in an orphanage. How does he travel around so much? Also, does he have a plan to get the permission slip for Hogsmeade signed? He begins to write to Naruto asking these questions.

 **Break**

 _Naruto_

 _Where are you working at? I hope that our new Defense teacher doesn't make us buy a stack of books that they wrote like last year. Biggest waste of paper ever._

 _A primate huh? Guess that means you are some type of monkey. That is pretty cool. I heard from Luna that she is able to transform her entire arm. Best I can do is create a few feathers._

 _I received the permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. I am trying to think of way to convince my relatives to sign it. Last thing they ever want to do is give me something that I want. How do you plan to convince the people at the orphanage to sign it?_

 _I wish I could join the two of you at Diagon Alley, but my relatives will never drive me there. I have a better chance at getting my Hogsmeade slip signed. I plan to order my school supplies with Hedwig unless the Weasleys take me when they get back from vacation._

 _Later,  
Harry_

Naruto puts the letter down. Hogsmeade permission slip. He had forgotten about that. A chance to leave the school in order to relax and have some fun with friends. More importantly, a chance to leave school to carry out business.

"Hedwig, can you stay with me for a day or two? I need to travel to Diagon Alley to pick up a few items for Harry."

Hedwig bobs her head. "Thank you." Naruto rubs her head. "The house smells of paint at the moment, it should clear up in a couple hours. Feel free to fly around in the backyard. This is mainly a wizarding community so no need to hide."

A hoot of appreciation comes from the owl.

 **Break**

Vernon flips the page. "Hurry up with that breakfast, boy!"

"Yes sir."

Harry checks on the eggs. Almost done. He glances at the table. Petunia is fussing over Dudley to eat the fruits she cut up for him. Vernon's nose is buried in the newspaper. While keeping an eye on his relatives, he slides a small vial out of his long sleeves. He opens the lid and adds a couple drops of the yellow liquid to the eggs.

Petunia heads over to the fridge. Harry slides the vial back up his sleeve. She sends him a nasty glare. He ducks his head. "Eggs are ready." Carefully, he walks over to the table and starts to fill Vernon's plate.

"I want some!" yells Dudley.

"You heard him," grunts Vernon.

"Just a little bit," says Petunia. Harry turns only to have the pan snatched out of his hands. She personally fills her son's plate with a sweet, loving smile. He heads back over to the counter to grab the tea pot. A few more drops from a second vial is added to tea. Putting on a fake smile, he fills Vernon's cup.

"Anything else?" asks Harry.

"Get out of my face!"

Vernon takes a sip from the tea. Harry heads over to the counter. He begins to clean the pans. Every few seconds he glances over at the table. A smile forms as Vernon is devouring the eggs like a pig. So far so good.

Thirty minutes later, Dudley left the house to go find his friends. Petunia headed outside to talk with the neighbor. Vernon is in the living room watching the television and sipping on tea. Harry finishes the last of the dishes and heads out to the living room.

"Uncle, I need you to sign this form for me."

Vernon turns to look at Harry with a bewildered expression. "Form?"

Harry pulls a folded up paper from his pocket. He pulls out a pen from his other pocket. "Yes uncle, it is a form for my school. You said you would sign it."

Confusion fills the man. "I did?" Vernon sits up. He blinks a few times. "What was it about?"

"I got into trouble last year. All you have to do is sign it so that the teachers know you are aware of future consequences if I continue my bad behavior."

"Always knew you were trouble." Vernon sits back with a woozy expression. "Why I have to sign it?"

Harry shrugs. "I mean, you don't have too." He places it down on the table. "But you will get called to my school for a parent-teacher conference."

Vernon gains an angry expression. Sitting up, he reaches forward grabbing the pen. "Like hell I am going to that freak school." He stares at the paper. Blinking a few times, he begins to scribble his name at the bottom. "I hope the school beats you next time you get into trouble."

"Thanks," says Harry. Grabbing the paper, he leaves swiftly. A smirk is on his face as he heads upstairs. The plan worked perfectly.

Naruto is a genius. A confusing potion combined with a calming potion put Vernon in a mellow, delirious mood. Harry did the rest with a false story of punishment. Hogsmeade permission slip is signed. He definitely owes Naruto a huge favor. Best birthday present ever. He is going to learn to brew these potions for future use on his relatives. Looks like Potions are not as useless as he thought. Just a certain professor that _teaches_ the class.

He ran into his room and went straight to the trunk. Harry made sure to place the permission slip in a safe spot. Once that is secure, he grabs his wand and runs out the room. Vernon is watching the television with a calm, confused expression. He heads straight outside.

"This better not be a prank."

Harry raises his arm with wand sticking up at angle. Nothing happens. He holds the stance for a few seconds. "I am getting them back…"

A cracking sound fills the air. Harry jumps back in surprise. Out of thin air a triple decker bus appeared in front of him. The doors open up and a young man in a uniform stepped out. "Hello there. Name is Stan Shunpike, conductor of the Knight Bus." Stan eyes Harry up and down. "Ain't seen you around. What's your name? And where you headed?"

"Vernon, I need to get to Diagon Alley."

"That will be eleven sickles, Vernon."

Harry reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a galleon and hands it over. Stan smiles. "All aboard!"

The Gryffindor climbs onto the bus. It looks like a regular bus. The main difference is that the seats and luggage of the other passengers is all over the place.

"Next stop, Diagon Alley!"

The bus lurches forward. Harry falls onto his face. His eyes widen as the seats begin to move around. Quickly, he stands up and dodges a seat. A second seat hits him in the back of the legs. He falls back into the seat. He grips the edge of the chair and hangs on for dear life.

Ten minutes later, the bus screeches to a halt. "Diagon Alley!" yells Stan.

Harry eagerly leaves the seat. Stan smiles as the lad rushes off the bus. "You have a good one, Vernon!"

"I hate them…I hate them so much," grumbles Harry.

"Who do you hate?"

"You shouldn't hate someone."

He raises his head to find Luna and Naruto standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Each of them has a smile of amusement on their faces. Harry sends a glare at the two. "I will get you back."

Naruto shrugs. "I'll look out for that Tickling Charm." Harry flushes.

"Can we head to the animal store first? Father told me that I can look at owls. Maybe I can find a pretty one like Hedwig," smiles Luna.

"Sure," says Harry.

 **Break**

"The potions worked. I got my permission slip signed." Harry smiles. "I really owe you one."

"Like I said, consider it a birthday present."

Naruto pauses in front of a cage containing a hawk. He reaches inside rubbing the hawk's head much to the bird's delight. "You know, there are plenty of rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. There is no reason for you to stay at your relatives all summer."

Harry blinks. "Is that allowed? I mean, I am a minor."

"As long as you pay for a room like everyone else, you aren't breaking the law."

A summer without the Dursleys. That sounded too god to be true. He only ever imagined life without his relatives in his dreams. Is it possible that he can turn those dreams into reality?

Luna skips over to them with her usual cheerful smile. "I am going to name him, Polly." She holds up a cage with a rainbow colored bird inside. It is a parrot.

Harry and Naruto share a look. The two then turn to look at Luna. "He fits you," both say at the same time. Luna beams happily.

"I feel like some ice cream. On me," smiles Harry.

"Sounds good."

"You know, there are secret flavors of ice cream that the Ministry keeps hidden…"

Naruto spots a newspaper out of the corner of his eyes. The front of the paper catches his attention. He walks over to the stand and pulls out the paper.

 _Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban_

Harry and Luna come up on either side of him. "Sirius Black? That sounds familiar." Harry tries to remember where he heard that name. "Didn't you mention to him to Ron?"

"Black was a Death Eater," answers Luna.

"Widely considered the most dangerous Death Eater," continues Naruto. "It was not until the end of the war that Black's allegiance to Voldemort was known. At the end of the war he hunted down a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. Blew up an entire street block killing twelve muggles and Pettigrew." He gestures at the image of the laughing man in prison clothes. "Says here he escaped from Azkaban."

Harry stares at the image of the dark wizard. "How…how do you know all this? I thought you were raised in the muggle world like me."

Naruto continues to silently read the paper. "I bought a couple history books on my trip to Diagon Alley. I wanted to learn about the new world I was entering. The good and the bad."

"Harry, you will be careful right?" For the first time since meeting Luna, Harry and Naruto see a worried and slightly scared expression. "I don't want Black to get you."

"He is a Death Eater," frowns Naruto. "Luna-chan is right, he might come for you."

"I'll be fine. I promise," says Harry.

Luna nods. Naruto pats her on the arm. "Harry knows a powerful Tickling Charm. Black doesn't stand a chance." A smile lights up Luna's face.

Harry throws up his arms. "Buy your own ice cream." He walks off with a grumble.

"You will still buy mine right?" skips Luna.

"Of course."

"Yay."

Naruto smirks as he follows behind them. Sirius Black is a dangerous man, but Naruto plans to protect his friends. He is not going to lose them without a fight. Black better come prepared.

 **Break**

Tom raises a hand with a friendly smile. "Morning Harry."

Harry smiles at the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Good morning, Tom. The usual please."

"Be ready in a few."

Finding an empty booth, Harry takes a seat. The past week has been the best of his life. He decided to take Naruto's advice and rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a night. It felt amazing to wake up in the morning and not have chores. He didn't have to listen to Vernon's yells, Petunia's annoying voice, or the whines of Dudley. Then he spent the rest of the day walking around Diagon Alley.

Harry decided at the end of the day that he was going to spend the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron. So he used the Knight Bus to return to Privet Drive. Snuck into his relative's house to get his trunk. He also told Hedwig where to meet him. Hedwig was happy about the change of scenery as well. She hated the Dursley's too.

Tom places a plate down at the table. "There you go." He rubs his hands on a small towel. "You sure your folks ok with you staying here?"

"My relatives are having a few guests over. As long as I send them letters every other day they are fine with me staying here," lies Harry. "School starts in a few days so I won't be here much longer. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"Been my pleasure," smirks Tom. "Enjoy the meal."

"Thanks."

Harry plans to meet up with the Weasley's today to buy school supplies. He already bought all his school supplies with Luna and Naruto a few days ago. It was fine though. Ron was in Egypt most of the summer so it was time for the two best friends to hang out and catch up.

 **Break**

Thumping sounds fill the air. Naruto is in the backyard striking a post that he had set up. Bandages are wrapped around his hands as he punches the post with full force.

The backyard was a mess when he first bought the home. Filled with weeds, brush, and small trees. It had taken him nearly all summer, but he had managed to clear most of it out. If he was able to use magic it would have taken less than a day. A part of him was glad that he was not able to use magic because doing the work manually was a good work out. At some point he was going to need to use magic to grow grass in the backyard. It was mostly dirt and rocks. He was not going to pay a magical or muggle contractor to do work that he can do on his own.

Inside the house is a work in progress. Without magic to help with repair he had to learn the muggle way. The house needed new floors all throughout. Plus, he wanted to completely take down the wall between the kitchen and living room. He had finished painting each room. And he had managed to find some cheap furniture in good condition to fill the living room and main bedroom.

Naruto spun on his heel delivering a spinning kick to the post. It will be good to head back to Hogwarts. He plans to become a full-fledged Animagus by the end of the year. Finish harvesting the Basilisk so that he has enough money to last him at least two more years. And hope that this year the Defense teacher is a competent one.

'What ever happened to Lockhart?' wonders Naruto.

Lockhart had disappeared before the end of the school year. It was a big scandal in the Daily Prophet as several wizards and witches came forth claiming that Lockhart modified their memories to steal their stories. Aurors had a warrant to arrest Lockhart. Problem is that Lockhart vanished. No one had seen or heard from the wizard. Naruto had a bad feeling about that. Gilderoy Lockhart is a pathetic man, but to have lost everything makes even the most pathetic of men desperate. A desperate man is a dangerous man.

Oh well, he had to focus on the upcoming school year. No time to worry about Lockhart. Naruto went back to punching and kicking the training post.

 **Hogwarts Express**

Luna politely knocks on the compartment door. Sliding the door open, she enters the compartment to find Naruto sitting alone.

"Hello Luna-chan."

"Hi!" smiles Luna. She shuts the door and takes a seat across from Naruto. Luna pulls out a newspaper and flips it upside down. "Do you think Harry will join us?"

Naruto answers honestly. "I think he usually sits with Ron and the other Gryffindors in his dorm." Luna gives a small smile before returning to her paper.

He pulls the book that Luna gave to him as Christmas present out of his bag. Creating a new spell is not easy. Luna told him that her mother died trying to create a new spell. He has a few ideas in mind for new spells, but is being extra careful in developing the spells.

The door to the compartment slides open. Naruto and Luna raise their heads. A pretty girl with bushy brown hair stands in the doorway. "Hello Hermione," smiles Luna.

"Hello Luna," greets Hermione.

A silence fills the compartment. Hermione awkwardly takes a step forward. She closes the door. Luna returns to her paper. Naruto goes back to reading.

Hermione shifts nervously. "Thank you." Naruto and Luna continue to read. A hint of annoyance appears in the third year Ravenclaw's eyes. "Are you two ignoring me? That is a bit rude."

"I'm sorry, did you want some help?" asks Luna.

"Not ignoring you, just don't know what you want," replies Naruto.

"I said thank you."

Naruto raises his head. "Randomly saying thank you doesn't tell me anything."

Luna gains a thoughtful expression. "Or the wracklepsurts infested her brain and she is unable to form coherent sentences."

Hermione gains a light blush of embarrassment. "I never got the chance to thank either of you for saving me at the end of last year." She glances at each of them. "Professor Flitwick told me that the two of you and Harry are the reason I survived. Thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome," smiles Luna.

"No problem," says Naruto.

A silence once again fills the compartment. Hermione opens and closes her mouth. She turns around and leaves.

Most of the train ride is spent in silence. Every now and then Luna will ask a random question. Naruto will give his answer or opinion then two will return to their reading.

A few hours into the train ride, the train comes to a sudden stop. Naruto gains a curious expression. He glances out the window to find that there are still another hour from Hogwarts. Ice started to form on the glass.

"Something is out there," says Naruto. In an instant, he draws his wand.

"What do you think it is?" asks Luna.

The train shakes. A second later, a freezing cold fills the compartment. Luna begins to shiver. Her breathing becomes shallow.

" _Demon!"_

" _Monster!"_

Voices that Naruto has not heard in years begin to fill his head. Memories of a past he had tried to forget begin to surface. He can feel his strength leaving him.

The compartment door slides open. A tall, black cloaked figure stands in the doorway. It glances at Naruto before it turns to look at Luna. Luna is barely conscious. The poor girl is sweating heavily and the dreamy expression on her face is one of pain.

Naruto's eyes harden to steel. Memories are pushed to the side as righteous anger fills him. He whips his wand at the creature that dare to harm his friend. "Flippendo!" The spell strikes the creature in the chest. The creature doesn't move as it turns to look at Naruto. "Impedimenta! Ignis!" It takes a step forward unaffected by the spells. The fireball did not last long due to the cold produced from the creature.

Exhaustion overcame the Slytherin. The memories started to resurface. Naruto found the grip on his wand slipping.

"Naruto," whispers Luna.

He gathers the last of his strength to use a spell that he had learned over the summer. "Deprimo!" A powerful blue light slams into the creature. The creature is blasted out of the compartment.

The creature begins to stand up with no visible harm. Naruto is too weak to perform another spell. That was the strongest spell he knew at the moment. It was designed to blow a hole in a target. By all means the creature should have been blasted to pieces.

As the creature is about to enter the compartment, a white light slams into the creature. It cries out in pain. The creature disappears from sight.

Naruto feels the coldness leave. The memories begin to fade away though a couple linger. His strength slowly begins to return. "Luna-chan," he whispers. She is lying unconscious on the bench. Luna is paler than usual.

A man enters the compartment. "Here, eat this." A bar of chocolate is handed to Naruto. "It will help ease the effects of the Dementor." The man places a second bar on the bench. "Give her some when she wakes up. I need to go check on the other students." He leaves without a word.

Biting into the chocolate bar, a warmth begins to fill Naruto. He feels the effects of the creature, Dementor, disappearing. Naruto devours the chocolate bar.

'So that…is a Dementor.'

He had heard of the magical creatures. Dementors are the guards of Azkaban. Considered by most to be the darkest of magical creatures. What are they doing on the Hogwarts Express?

"Naruto?"

Luna weakly opens her eyes. Naruto runs to her side. "Eat," he orders. She does as told. Color returns to her skin as she eats the chocolate.

"I saw my mother."

"Dementors," explains Naruto. "I saw bad memories too."

"They are not very nice."

Naruto cracks a small smile. "No…they are not." He stares deep into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Luna nods. "I am okay." Naruto gains a relieved look.

 **Hogwarts**

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again. He looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger, it was loathing. Harry knew that expression only too well. It was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Naruto glanced one more time at Professor Lupin before he began to fill his plate. Professor Lupin is the one that gave him the chocolate. More importantly, it had been Professor Lupin that scared away the Dementor. In Naruto's opinion that already made the professor the best defense teacher since he arrived at Hogwarts.

Naruto was happy to hear that Hagrid received a teaching position. The man knew more about magical creature than anyone else he had ever met. Plus, he was a good person. Hagrid deserved the chance to prove he was more than a grounds keeper.

 **Break**

Professor Bathsheda Babbling took a moment to gaze upon the new first years. As expected, the class is filled with Ravenclaws and Slytherins. A handful of Hufflepuffs are also in the class. She is not surprised that there is a lack of Gryffindors. For some reason the Study of Ancient Runes is not a popular class among the Gryffindor house. It is very popular among the Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

The advantage of teaching a class that is an elective is that the majority of the time she receives students that truly wish to learn the subject. It is rare that a student shows up to take her class in order to receive an _easy pass_. Those students either end up dropping the class or being removed by her personally. She has no time to deal with such children.

Hermione enters the classroom with Parvati and Terry Boot. Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein are a step behind them.

"Oh no," gulps Terry.

"What?" asks Parvati.

Terry points to the front of the classroom. All the Ravenclaws are surprised that someone beat them to class. Even more surprised to find out that person is Naruto Uzumaki, the Slytherin that other Slytherins fear.

Lisa gains a hint of worry. "I didn't think he would take this class."

"It doesn't matter." All eyes turn to Hermione. "Chances are other Slytherins will take this class as well. We were warned last year that electives are shared among all first years," says Hermione. "I am not going to let him get in the way of my education." She walks ahead.

Hermione pauses at the front row. Gathering her courage, she takes a seat next to Naruto. "Good morning," she greets.

Naruto is staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Morning."

Parvati takes a seat on the other side of Hermione. "Sure you don't belong in Gryffindor? Always acting so bold." Hermione gains a light blush. Terry, Lisa, and Anthony sit in the second row.

Like Hermione said, other Slytherins soon arrived. Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Tracey Davis. A couple Hufflepuffs joined the classroom as well; Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Professor Bathsheda stands in front of the classroom.

"Welcome to the Study of Ancient Runes. I am Professor Bathsheda Babbling. I will teach you all that I know on the subject. It will be up to each of you to use that knowledge to further your own understanding." She pauses for a second. "Runes have been around for as long as wizards and witches have existed. It is an ancient universal language. The first language that was used among the magical world."

A hand raised into the air. "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto lowers his arm. "Do Runes have magical properties?"

Professor Bathsheda smiles in delight. "An excellent question. The answer is yes and no." She glances at several of the purebloods. "I am sure that some of you had the privilege of learning a bit about the subject from your families. You were probably taught that Runes have the power to _enhance_ or _empower_ magical objects. It is a common mistake that Runes and Enchantments are confused with each other." She lifts up the first year book. "For example, in this book are a list of all known Runes. If Runes had magical properties than this book would be filled with spells. Simply opening it would set off a chain reaction."

Another hand is raised. "Yes, Ms. Bones?"

"Runes are used in rituals and wards, right?" asks Susan.

"Yes, but not in the manner you believe." Professor Bathsheda puts down the book. A wave of the wand causes the board behind her to clear. She flicks her wand and a piece of chalk rises up. It begins to write a multitude of runes on the board. Several lines are written. "Can anyone read that?"

A silence fills the room. "If you could read that, you would be suffering from a nasty curse." Surprise fills the students. "When a spell is cast. There are three parts to make it work. Wand Movement, Incantation, and Intent. Runes are no different. The wand movement is the string of runes I put together. Incantation is when one reads the Runes aloud. Intent is the final product. When I am writing the Runes I am pouring my magic into each one to create the desired outcome. In this particular sentence I am cursing whoever dares to read it aloud."

Hermione raises her hand. "But you did not write it with your wand."

"Exactly! Five points to Ravenclaw." Hermione beams. "I lied when I said that reading the sentence would curse you. If I had wrote it with my wand or a magical item that channels my magic, it would. Since I used a piece of chalk I never poured any magic into the runes."

"So in order to uses runes magically one must enchant them," says Daphne.

"Five points to Slytherin." Professor Bathsheda smiles proudly. "Hence the reason that the two are so often confused with each other." The professor erases the board with a single tap of her wand. "First and foremost, Runes is an ancient _language_. A way for wizards all over the world to communicate even if our native _verbal_ language is not the same. Unfortunately, in many ways it is a dying language. Very few learn the art for communication and instead wish to use it for other magical skills."

Professor Bathsheda puts her wand away. "In your first couple years in my class, you will learn the _language_ of Runes. I shall teach you the meaning behind each rune. In time, once I deem the class ready, I will teach you the proper way to enchant runes. To string together sequences to cast spells, empower magical objects, and even create magical traps. I will admit that my own skill in such arts are limited. I mastered the _language_ instead of becoming an expert in other areas of Runes. I do promise that if you put in the time, patience, and hard work, by the time you graduate from Hogwarts you can pursue any career in Runes that you desire."

"Now, open your books to page fifteen…"

 **Nighttime – Library**

"What are the chances that Buckbeak killed Malfoy?"

"Too good to be true," answers Naruto.

Harry angrily taps the table. It pisses him off that there is a strong possibility that Hagrid might get fried because of Malfoy. Hagrid didn't deserve that. The class was great until Malfoy ruined it by insulting Buckbeak.

Naruto recognizes and understands Harry's anger. Hagrid is a good friend. He highly doubts that Hagrid will get fired. Dumbledore will not allow that to happen. That doesn't mean Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, will not cause problems. The Malfoys are the type of people that love to flaunt their influence and power.

"Professor Lupin is a nice teacher. I really enjoyed his class," smiles Luna. She begins to wave a small paw. Her entire hand is changed into the paw of an otter.

"A defense teacher that is good?" A thick layer of black fur covers Naruto's entire right arm. "I want to believe you, Luna-chan, but it is so hard to believe."

"What about…"

Naruto places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you are worried about Hagrid, so am I, but there is nothing we can do for him. Hagrid is a grown man. He can fight his own battles. Do not underestimate him."

A silence fills the air. Harry glances at Luna. She seems to have read his mind as she gives him a reassuring smile. He gives a nod. "Ok…you are right." Taking a deep breath, Harry relaxes his mind and focuses on the reason he came to the library. Feathers begin to pop up on each arm.

"Nice," smirks Naruto.

"Pretty," smiles Luna.

Harry smirks, "Thanks. I was working hard on it over the summer."

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Draco whispers to Crabbe and Goyle. "My house elf dresses better than the professor." A snicker comes from the three boys.

Professor Lupin turns around to face the class. "Books away and wands out."

Naruto eagerly puts the book away. A defense class that focuses on practical lessons. It is starting off great.

"Now please stand up."

Cautiously, the Slytherins stand up. Professor Lupin gives a small flick of the wand. All the desks are cleared to each side of the room. The professors points his wand at a trunk that slides forward. It shakes a few times.

Pansy shifts nervously. "What is in the trunk?"

"I thought a more practical demonstration is necessary for this lesson," smiles Professor Lupin. "Does anyone know what a boggart is?" A hand is raised into the air. "Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise folds his arms. "A boggart is a shape shifter. A magical pest that lives in dark areas."

"Correct." Professor Lupin points at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, what exactly does a boggart transform into?"

Draco is surprised by the sudden question. "Well…it…" Professor Lupin waits patiently. "It can transform into anything." The boy stands up straight trying to keep his dignity intact.

Professor Lupin gives a small nod. "That is true, but it tends to transform into a specific item or person or creature depending on the wizard and witch."

"It transforms into whatever one fears," states Daphne.

"Precisely." Professor Lupin pats the trunk. "Inside the trunk is a boggart. If we all approach it together the boggart becomes confused. It will read the fears of too many people at once and end up trying to transform into them all. Usually ends up a mess. Hence the reason that many people deal with them in groups." He draws his wand. "There is a way to combat a boggart. Laughter. Pure laughter causes the boggart to weaken and lose its resolve. Now, I want you all to repeat after me. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus," repeats the class.

A smile of satisfaction graces the professor's face. "Imagine your greatest fear. Lock the image in your mind."

An uncomfortable air fills the classroom. Naruto smirks inwardly. None of the Slytherins want to admit that there is something or someone out there that scares them. Too much pride. There is also the fact that such knowledge can be used against them.

"Now imagine your fear dressed in a funny costume. When you say the spell, Riddikulus, your fear will transform into that new image." Professor Lupin gestures at the trunk. "Who would like to go first?"

Draco steps forward with an air of importance. "I do not fear anything." Professor Lupin waves his wand unlocking the trunk. Draco raises his wand. A black mass begins to rise out of the crate. In transforms into a person that everyone in the room recognizes.

"Draco, you are a huge disappointment to the Malfoy name," glares Lucius.

"F-father," splutters Draco.

"Riddikulus," whispers Professor Lupin.

Lucius raises his cane. "I should have had another son. A proper heir!"

"R-r-riddikulus!"

In an instant, Lucius is suddenly wearing a dress. Laughter fills the classroom.

"Next," orders Professor Lupin.

Theo is shoved forward. He sends a nasty glare at Crabbe and Goyle. Stepping forward, he draws his wand. Lucius transforms into a large, grey werewolf. Beady yellow eyes and fangs dripping with blood complete the dark creature. It raises its head to howl in the air. Theo trembles a bit. "Riddikulus!" The werewolf transforms into a small, harmless puppy.

"Good work. Next please!"

Daphne is the next one pushed forward. A gasp escapes the class as the boggart transforms into the dead, mutilated body of Astoria Greengrass. Daphne casts the spell with such ferocity and anger. The boggart remains the same. "A happy image," orders Professor Lupin.

A hand shoves Daphne aside. The boggart turns into a little boy.

"Aw, scared of your little brother? Pathetic Uzumaki," taunts Draco.

Naruto stares at the boy. "It is not my younger brother. It is me."

Pansy frowns, "How can you be scared of yourself?"

"Shut up," glares Blaise. Pansy seethes in anger. "You obviously lack the brain cells to see what the image represents."

Naruto points his wand at the younger version of himself. "Riddikulus." A second later, the boy is transformed into Draco Malfoy. "Ha, that is funny."

Draco looks at Professor Lupin. "What? The spell transformed it into me."

"It means I find you to be a joke," says Naruto.

Theo turns away with a smirk. Tracey even raises her hand to hide her own smile.

 **Break**

Naruto enjoyed the defense class. Professor Lupin is an excellent teacher. For the first time in his three years at Hogwarts he is looking forward to the next defense class.

"Diffindo!"

A spell heads at Naruto's back. He steps to the right letting the spell past him. Naruto spins around with wand drawn.

"I do not…"

"Terebro!"

A pale white spell slams into Daphne's face. She is knocked off her feet. Blaise and Theo draw their wands ready for a fight. Naruto turns back around and leaves without a glance back.

Daphne is helped up by Blaise. A black left eye mars her pretty face. "I told you it wasn't pity or even compassion," states Blaise. "Chances are he was curious about his own boggart and you were taking too long for his liking."

Theo puts away his wand. "So it would seem."

"That was fun." Tracey passes by the three with a playful smirk. "Ice Queen taken out in a single spell. I am really starting to like the mud blood." Her laughter fills the air.

Daphne seethes silently. In a huff, she heads in the opposite direction. Blaise and Theo follow Greengrass.


End file.
